An Unusual Love Story
by chadtayor020
Summary: Commissioned by FeralG3. Alucard has finally returned after thirty years of nonexistence. On his first mission after returning, he encounters a mysterious girl with even more mysterious powers. As he and this unusual girl get to know each other, an unusual love story will blossom.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unusual Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

He had returned after thirty years. So much had changed in so little time. The world had been through so much, and the Hellsing Organization had changed the most it seemed. Seras Victoria was more powerful than before, it did him proud to see her progress. His Master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing had aged, but was even more beautiful in his eyes, and while in some ways she was softer, but in other ways she was also stronger than before. Alucard thought about this and more as he sat on his throne.

He looked up when he heard his Master say, "Alucard, to me. This is an urgent matter!" Alucard got up and focused. The No-Life King had changed as well, with only the catboy Schrodinger left as his only familiar, he now had access to his power to be everywhere and nowhere at once. With just a thought he was inside his Master's office. Sir Integra looked up at him from her desk and told him, "Alucard, this is a very serious matter. An hour ago, our computer network was hacked into, and the hacker stole over 700 Petabytes of data, including details about our missions. In the wrong hands, it could be a disaster for us. Luckily, we have traced the hacker down to their address. I want you to kill this hacker and bring back their computer and any other technology they may have with them, that should give us some clues as to who they work for."

"Just tell me where they are my Master, and it shall be done," Alucard replied with a smile on his face. Sir Integra handed Alucard a piece of paper with the exact latitude and longitude coordinates of his target. Alucard smiled and bowed to his Master, and with a thought was gone from Sir Integra's office.

Alucard found himself standing in front of an apartment in the East End of London. The city had been rebuilt after Millennium's attack and looked better than he remembered it. He opened his Third Eye and sensed that there was someone inside, an interesting presence in fact. Whoever was behind the door, they weren't a human, or a vampire. Alucard smiled as he drew his Casull handgun, Seras had maintained it while he was gone and focused, he was going to put the fear of God into whomever had stolen from his Master.

Six shots exploded through the night, Alucard deliberately just missing his target by mere centimeters. He heard a woman scream as he continued firing away for several seconds before stopping to reload his gun. He kicked what was left of the apartment's door into splinters as he strode inside, his voice dripping with bloodlust as he said, "Now, little hacker, it's time you learned a lesson about stealing from other people." The vampire saw that the room was empty, and realized it was an illusion immediately. There were too many things intact inside the apartment after the barrage of bullets he sent flying.

Alucard dispelled the illusion with a quick blink, and soon smelled his prey, he had cut one of her cheeks and he could smell sweet virgin blood. She was hiding under a desk. Alucard went over to the desk and bent down to see a small girl with red hair and green eyes, holding a gun in quivering hands. "There you are," he said. The girl screamed as she fired away with her gun, nine shots total. Eight of the shots missed him completely, making him laugh, but by sheer dumb luck, the last bullet hit him right between the eyes, shattering his sunglasses.

Alucard fell to the ground and waited. He heard his target sigh, and start to get up from under the desk, when he laughed. That made the girl stop dead as she whispered, "No…that's impossible…" Alucard laughed as he sat up and stood, grabbing her face, muffling her screams. "You'd be surprised at what is and is not impossible," he said as he forced the bullet out of his head and the wound healed. The girl had tears streaming down her face, and Alucard saw that she had a pair of fox ears on her head. A thought sounded in his mind then, from the fox girl. 'Please, I beg you, don't kill me…' Alucard laughed at this, and replied telepathically, 'Why not?' The fox girl replied, 'I'll do anything you want I swear. I didn't know how serious it was…'

Alucard dropped her and said aloud, "Everyone says they'd do anything; few really mean it." He said this with a large grin on his face. The fox girl was trembling as she stood up, and then to Alucard's surprise, she immediately stripped, taking off the baggy clothes she was wearing and showing, among other things, that she also had a fox tail connected to her body. Her body was petite, she was slightly taller than Seras, but was nowhere near as curvy as her. The fox girl looked down, displaying her body fully. There were tears streaming down her face as she said, "J-just…get it over with…"

Alucard was stunned, and his memories went back to centuries before, when he had been just a boy. A pretty little boy that a lecherous Arab noble took a liking to…

"How serious are you about doing 'anything'? This is not what I want," Alucard said. "I mean it, just…don't kill me," the naked fox girl squeaked. Alucard asked her, "Answer this, why did you hack into the Hellsing Organization's network?" The fox girl answered, "I was paid to do it, half now, half later. They gave me €85000 up front, promised me the rest after I gave them the data." Alucard had a hard look in his eyes, "Did you give them the data yet?" The fox girl shook her head hard, "No, I didn't, I swear to God I didn't! I was still working on rewriting the code to be more understandable for my clients when you came in!"

Alucard nodded at this and said, "Get cleaned up and dressed. I might not have to kill you after all. But try to run, and you'll get a bullet through each of your legs first, and then one more in your belly. Understand?" The fox girl nodded vigorously as she ran to the apartment's bedroom. Alucard tracked her movements with his Third Eye the whole time, ready to fire if she tried to run. She didn't take long and returned wearing a black pair of baggy pants and a red t-shirt with some anime character on it and wearing a pair of sneakers.

Police sirens sounded from outside and Alucard told her, "Grab whatever you need, we need to leave now." The fox girl nodded and grabbed a miraculously undamaged laptop computer and several pieces of equipment Alucard assumed were important. She went to him and he offered his hand. The fox girl took his hand, and in a moment, they were gone, returned to Hellsing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was at her desk, reviewing Seras' report on her latest mission. There had been a vampire couple that would prey on gay night clubs, one targeting young men and the other young women, they would seduce their prey and then lure them to a rundown apartment where they didn't ask too many questions, where the vampires then feasted on their chosen prey. Integra had just finished looking over everything and turned to Seras, "Good work. You may have prevented a serious infestation." Alucard then appeared as if from thin air, with a girl.

Integra looked at Alucard and then the girl. She was petite, only a few centimeters taller than Seras, with a figure that was somewhere between Integra's and the Draculina's, with red hair and green eyes. What got her attention more, however, were the ears on the girl's head and the apparent bushy red tail jutting from her pants. "Alucard, who is this?" Integra demanded. "Your hacker, my Master," Alucard said as he grabbed the fox girl's arm and presented her to Integra. "I told you to kill the hacker, not bring her here," Integra said, and glared at the girl. The girl had tears in her eyes as she begged, "NO! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY!" Integra wasn't moved as she got up from her desk and drew her own gun, "You hacked into one of the most secure computer defense systems in the world and stole seven-hundred petabytes of classified information that not even the Prime Minister is privy to. On those grounds alone I should drown you in acid."

The fox girl was quivering as Integra approached her, only for Alucard to step in front of Integra and say, "Let's not be too hasty, Master. She told me that she was hired to do this crime and has yet to complete the job. She still has the data she stole and is willing to return it. Also, she has some impressive abilities with illusions. She is clearly not human; she might be an asset for you." Integra turned her attention back to the fox girl, who was cowering behind Alucard. "What are you?" she asked the girl. "I'm a kitsune," the fox girl said.

Seras' eyes lit up at that and she almost seemed to teleport in front of her, "REALLY!? A GENUINE KITSUNE!?" Seras was a red and black blur as she looked all over the fox girl before stopping to feel her ears. "HEY!" the fox girl said as she slapped Seras' hand away, and Seras stepped back, blushing, "I'm so sorry, I just can't believe it, a real live kitsune!" Alucard and Integra both looked at Seras as if she grew another head and Integra finally said, "What is a kitsune?" Seras said, "Just a minute!" She ran off at top speed, and returned to Integra's office in five seconds, holding a Blu-ray disc.

Integra looked at it and said, "Is this that anime you were going on about last year?" Integra took the Blu-ray to see the cover, it showed a white-haired girl about twelve at most with fox ears and three white fox tails in a kimono winking at the audience. "Yes, that is Aiko-chan, the heroine of 'Foxy Adventures', she is a kitsune. A kitsune is essentially a Japanese fox spirit, very tricky, with a number of powers, mostly transformations and illusions. Although some of them also have power over fire as well," Seras explained. Everyone looked at the fox girl then who quickly said, "Yes, I am a kitsune, I can transform to look however I want, as long as it's human or fox or something in between, and no I can't use fire…yet."

Alucard chuckled as he rubbed his chin with a thoughtful look in his eyes, "I see, so, you're a creature of the Orient, no wonder I never encountered the likes of you before. However, your powers are quite weak, fox girl." The kitsune looked at him with an annoyed expression, "It's not my fault, I'm only twenty-five, my powers aren't fully matured yet, it takes at least eight decades for fox magic to reach its full power." Integra cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "As interesting as this all is," she started, "It's distracting us from why we're here." Integra pointed her finger at the kitsune, "First of all, what is your name?" The kitsune answered, "Akiko Itto is my name, though I've been using the alias 'Jane Fawkes' in England." Alucard chuckled slightly but said nothing.

"Very well, Akiko Itto," Integra said, "These are your choices: we kill you now for stealing government secrets and then dispose of your corpse, or, you will agree to work with Hellsing. You'll become an operative, your primary function will be keeping our network secure and hacking into enemy networks as well, although you may be required to aid us in our primary mission as well. If you take the second option, you will become a ghost to the outside world. Because you are a supernatural creature, therefore, you shall live here, in the Hellsing Estate, where you will be provided with room and board, and trained to aid in our mission. Which do you choose?"

Akiko Itto looked at Sir Integra and said, "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Seras decided to speak up then, "It's not as bad as it sounds… Sir Integra treats her people well when they do good work." Akiko Itto nodded and said, "Alright, then I guess I'll join you then." Sir Integra Hellsing reached out her hand and said, "Then welcome to Hellsing." Akiko shook hands with Sir Integra, and Sir Integra told her, "Now, give me back my data."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next week was one of the worst in Akiko's life. In order to officially become part of Hellsing, she had to be combat ready, even if she was supposed to only work on their computers. If she wasn't working on recovering the data she stole and updating Hellsing's software, she was at the gun range with Alucard learning how to shoot, or she was in the gym with Seras learning hand to hand combat, or she was in an obstacle course that left her with mud all over herself in places she didn't want to think about. And Sir Integra Hellsing was no help, she had no sympathy for the young hacker at all, holding over her head the fact that she could be considered an 'enemy subversive' for hacking Hellsing which meant that Sir Integra could have her killed at her discretion.

After yet another grueling exercise on the actual seventh day of her joining Hellsing she headed straight for the showers, her body covered in mud and bruises. As the hot water soothed her sore body, she could only think to herself, _Why me? _She heard someone enter and saw that it was Seras Victoria. The blonde vampire girl was covered in blood and looked like something from a horror movie, appropriate considering what she was. "Rough day?" Akiko asked as Seras took the showerhead next to hers. Seras looked down as she said, "There was a family, a gay couple and their four adopted kids. A vampire turned a little girl, and tricked them into taking her in. The little girl vampire killed the dads and turned their kids.

"I…had to put them down before I could get at the bitch that turned them," Seras said, anger and sadness in equal measure were in her voice. Akiko swallowed and thought about all the times Seras beat her when they sparred. Every time she landed a blow or got her in a lock, she'd tell her, 'You're dead'. Akiko had thought that she had only been mean, that everyone was being hard on her for no reason. But after hearing Seras' story, she was starting to realize how serious the Hellsing Organization's mission really was.

"Is that why Sir Hellsing is such a hardass?" she asked Seras. Seras nodded, "Look, I know she's been hard on you, but look at things from her point of view. She is responsible for millions of lives. Ordinary soldiers, unless they get very lucky, die in droves against vampires, and she only has two agents who consistently survive against them. She's struggling to keep this Organization afloat, and in comes some random woman stealing valuable data for God only knows who. To be honest, I was surprised that she let you join at all."

Akiko thought it over, "I guess she really wanted someone who knows computers on her team." The two of them were quiet, focusing only on getting clean and drying off. Akiko and Seras headed for the dungeon. There were enough rooms that Akiko could take one next to Alucard's. She quickly got dressed in her pajamas and did a little cooldown stretches. She heard a knock on her door and said, "Who is it?" An unmistakably deep voice said, "It's me." Akiko opened the door and barely recognized Alucard on the other side. She had never seen him without his sunglasses and fedora, the effect when he wasn't wearing them was…mesmerizing. "Ahem," Alucard cleared his throat, making the kitsune realize that she was staring at him. She was blushing as she let him into her room, and he took the only chair in a corner. "So…uhh…what can I do for you?" Akiko managed to ask. The vampire said, "I'm curious about you and your kind. I've been away on missions, and I don't enjoy walking in the daylight, so I've never had a chance to talk to you aside from your training before."

"Oh…well then, ask away," Akiko told him. "Tell me about your kind, how did you come to be? What powers do you possess? And finally, why are you so far away from home?" Akiko nodded and started, "You need to understand, there are two kinds of kitsune in Japan. There are the zenko, good foxes who help and protect humans, and the yako, mischievous foxes that trick and steal from humans, sometimes even kill them. I am from a family of Yako. I don't know if this is true, but I was taught that the very first kitsune came about when a fox survived one-hundred years, and gained the wisdom and intelligence of a human. He used this to learn magic from the gods and spirits of Japan, granting him many magical abilities.

"The First Fox shared his knowledge with his kind, and many more kitsune were created over the centuries until they were naturally born. For every hundred years a kitsune lives, they gain another tail, and if they live a thousand-years they will gain a ninth tail and become Kyuubi no Kitsune, turning their fur pure white, and they become all knowing, like a god. Now, as for a kitsune's powers: I can shapeshift, but I can only assume a human form and my fox form, I'm only twenty-five, I won't be able to do more until I'm fifty. I can do small illusions, but nothing too great, as you probably figured out. That's the extent of my powers I'm afraid. Other kitsune can transform freely, look like anyone they want, they can fly, cast fox fire or even lightning, enter your dreams, become invisible, I've even heard legends of some powerful kitsune who could bend time and space to their will. That's all I know about powers."

The No-Life King nodded at all of this, looking at her as she spoke like she was the most fascinating thing he had ever encountered. Akiko then stopped and said, "I don't think I know you enough to get personal right now." Alucard stared at her for a minute, not moving, blinking, or even breathing Akiko realized, reminding her that he was indeed a vampire, no matter how handsome he was. "Family troubles then?" Alucard asked. "Something like that," Akiko said, "And I'm not saying anymore." Alucard nodded at this and got up to leave. "Um…" Akiko tried to think of what she could say, then tried something off the top of her head, "Are you busy, tonight?" The vampire answered, "I will have to ask my Master before I may leave the grounds. Another night would be best." With this he left, leaving Akiko wondering about his relationship with Sir Integra, and her own place in the Hellsing Organization.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Akiko had to take sleep where she could since she joined Hellsing and was not happy when she was woken up by Alucard around midnight. "Wake up, Fox Girl. Master needs to talk to you," the vampire told her. "Can't it wait?" she grumbled. "No. Get into your uniform and be outside in five minutes," Alucard told her, and left her room. Akiko grumbled but got up and got in the Hellsing uniform, she was afraid of Integra and didn't want to get her any angrier. She had to admit though, she liked the uniform's skirt and stockings, they made her legs look sexier and longer. After getting dressed, she headed out and followed Alucard into Sir Integra's office.

Sir Integra was sitting at her desk, a new looking rifle and handgun on it as she looked at Akiko. "Ms. Itto," Sir Integra started, "You've proven that you're not completely useless. Not only has your new anti-viral software program made Hellsing's files ten times more secure, you've also increased our computer's energy efficiency by twelve percent. However, the primary mission of Hellsing is to hunt vampires, and everyone who joins Hellsing, except for medical staff, is expected to assist in this endeavor. Now, you will go with Alucard, and hunt vampires." Akiko's eyes nearly exploded out of her skull and her jaw almost dislocated she dropped it so fast.

"B-b-b-but…I can barely shoot! I'm not as strong or as fast or as crazy powerful as Alucard or Seras! I'll be killed!" the kitsune yelled. "Not necessarily," Sir Integra said, "According to Alucard, your firearms expertise has jumped by leaps and bounds. Seras assures me that you're also competent in self-defense. And, luckily for you, there will only be one actual vampire if our intelligence is accurate. Alucard can handle the vampire, you will be dealing with its ghouls." Akiko swallowed at the thought of that, she had read up on ghouls, she knew that they were the result of a vampire biting a non-virgin and were basically zombies. Akiko got visions from _Highschool of the Dead_ groaning through her head. She heard Alucard's voice in her head tell her, _Focus, Fox Girl. I'll be there to keep you safe. _

Akiko snapped out of it and looked as Sir Integra walked towards her with the rifle and the handgun. "Seras informs me that you're actually slightly stronger and faster than a regular human of your size. Because of this, I've ordered these guns for you to take advantage of your advantages. This is a 5.56mm automatic magazine fed automatic rifle, specially designed with a shock absorbing butt to reduce the recoil. It's called the 'Hellsing ARMS Churchill'. Its magazine holds twenty rounds, try not to waste them," Sir Integra said as she handed Akiko the rifle. She then presented the handgun, "This is a .45 caliber semi-automatic that holds fifteen rounds per magazine. No special recoil compensator I'm afraid, but the hollow point rounds will stop anything it hits, it's called the 'Hellsing ARMS Montgomery'. Both guns use special silver and titanium alloy bullets that can kill nearly any vampire they shoot, as long as you hit the heart or brain. Understand?"

Akiko took the handgun and a shoulder strap Sir Integra offered as well as the rifle and four magazines before saying, "I understand." Sir Integra nodded at this and then stepped back behind her desk. "Your transport will take you to a small farm outside of a village called Whitby. There have been a number of disappearances of tourists in the area that have the police stumped. We've uncovered that it is indeed the work of a vampire," she said as she presented a manila envelope and pulled out a number of pictures that she showed to Alucard and Akiko. It showed a large farm that seemed more put together than the surrounding vegetation suggested, and three ghouls hiding in the shadows.

"How many tourists disappeared?" Akiko asked. "Twenty-three according to the latest reports," Sir Integra answered, "And Whitby has a low number of homeless as well. Be careful. It may be nothing, but in this business, I've learned that the shadows at night are more deadly than they first appear." Akiko swallowed loudly as Alucard swept out of the room, and she followed close behind him.

Alucard led her to a helicopter on top of the Hellsing Mansion, they quickly strapped in and were on their way to Whitby. Akiko's mind was on fire with thoughts of an army of zombie ghouls she'd have to possibly face. "Don't focus on what might happen," Alucard told her, snapping her out of it. "Focus on what's in front of you. We'll be facing plenty of monsters soon, don't conjure more than there actually are." Akiko took a deep breath like Seras had taught her to, and a dozen more before she felt calm again. Alucard quietly nodded and before Akiko realized it, the helicopter was hovering over a wooded area. "This is out stop," Alucard said as he stood up. Akiko got up too, making sure she had her rifle and handgun's safeties off before asking, "How do we get down?"

Alucard pulled Akiko close to him in response, and she was blushing scarlet. _His body may be thin, but I can feel some really tight mus- _Her thoughts were interrupted when Alucard jumped out of the helicopter. Akiko was too surprised to scream, only hang on tightly to him. She thought they would crash into the hard earth below, only for their fall to slow three meters above the ground, and they floated gently down. Akiko felt like throwing up but managed to keep her dinner down. "P-please warn me n-next time," she instead told Alucard. "I'll try to remember next time," Alucard said with a Cheshire cat grin. He turned his head, "Our target is that way, I'm sensing a large number of ghouls, but only the one vampire. Be ready for a fight." Akiko nodded and put her Churchill rifle to her shoulder as Alucard drew his Casull.

They quietly approached the farm, and Akiko soon heard the sound she could only describe as Hell. Dozens of voices all groaning out, all of them hungry for warm flesh and blood. All of a sudden, a voice sounded through her skull, not Alucard's, it yelled, _DIE INTRUDERS! _The groans were louder as a door in the farm opened and ghouls came shambling out, all of them going straight for the two Hellsing agents!

"Stay calm," Alucard said, "Aim carefully, and fire when you know you can hit your target." Alucard then demonstrated by firing a dozen shots with his Casull, and a dozen ghouls exploded into dust as their heads and hearts were destroyed by his deadly bullets. Akiko took aim with her Churchill rifle and took out a female ghoul, then turned and shot a male one next to her. "Remember," Alucard said, as he stopped to reload after shooting a dozen more ghouls, "We are putting these poor souls to rest. This is all we can do for them, once one is turned, they cannot become human again."

Akiko and Alucard kept on shooting as fast as they were able, and ghouls kept on coming, far more than the disappeared tourists could account for. Alucard and Akiko held their ground, but the ghouls were getting closer to them, nonetheless. "It seems we've discovered why there is such a small homeless population in Whitby," Alucard commented, then he stopped shooting, and didn't reload. Akiko looked and her blood froze in her veins as she said, "Please tell me I'm not seeing that."

Her eyes however didn't deceive her, there were at least twenty children, the oldest couldn't be older than thirteen, the youngest barely old enough to walk, all ghouls, coming towards them. Alucard's voice wasn't loud, but it was clear and echoed through Akiko's head as he said, "That scum will suffer. Put the children down, they are the last ghouls. I will finish that bastard slowly." Alucard took off at a run towards the child ghouls, then jumped over them, straight for the farm. Akiko fought back tears in her eyes as she did as Alucard said and put the ghoul children to rest with bullets to their heads. She then ran to the farmhouse that Alucard ran to.

She reached the front door to hear a loud crash and a man's scream above her. "Alucard!" Akiko yelled as she drew her Montgomery handgun and ran upstairs. A man ran into her, sending them both tumbling down the stairs. Akiko's handgun was sent flying from her hand in the confusion, and when they reached the bottom of the stairs, she realized this was the vampire from his glowing red eyes. The kitsune thought fast and focused on creating an illusion. In the illusion she transformed into a large red werewolf and roared at the vampire, making him jump off of her, screaming. Alucard's Casull went off, hitting the vampire's right thigh before he reached the door of the house, sending him tumbling outside.

"You scum!" Alucard bellowed, his fedora and sunglasses were gone, and his eyes glowed like the fires of Hell as he walked down the stairs and shot the vampire's other leg, making him scream. "You will die slowly," Alucard said, his face twisted in a rage that made Akiko back away from him as he walked over to the vampire, firing his Casull the entire time. The vampire screamed the entire time as Alucard perforated him with bullets in dozens of places, none of them a killing shot for a vampire.

The No-Life King stopped shooting the vampire after three minutes and stood still, looking at him while the vampire, now covered in his own blood pleaded, "No more…kill me…please…" Alucard bent down and grabbed the vampire's throat before lifting him up with his left hand. Alucard's right fist tore into the vampire's stomach, and he tore out an organ from his belly before tossing it aside. He then punched into the vampire's chest and tore out what looked like a lung before Akiko screamed, "ENOUGH ALREADY! FOR PITY'S SAKE JUST KILL HIM ALREADY!" Alucard looked at Akiko, and she looked back at him, her eyes wide with fear. The No-Life King's face relaxed and he finally sent his fist through the vampire's chest and out his back, destroying his heart. The vampire seemed relieved as he turned to dust.

They didn't say anything as Akiko retrieved her Montgomery handgun and Alucard signaled for the helicopter to return and take them back to Hellsing. When they returned, they gave their report, and went back to their rooms. Before she slept, Akiko took a minute to say a prayer for the souls of all the people that had been turned into ghouls, and she couldn't help but wonder what set Alucard off so terribly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been several days since Alucard and Akiko's mission at the farm. Akiko had been wondering about what had happened back there but didn't know who to ask about it. Alucard had been furious with the vampire he killed, and deliberately tortured him. She knew what it meant for the children to have been ghouls, the vampire had raped them before draining their blood. It was vile and inhuman, yet Alucard's rage seemed all too personal to be only moral outrage. The kitsune had thought about asking the vampire himself, but each time she tried, her courage failed her. As of right now she was just getting out of the shower, drying herself up and putting on some pajamas to go to sleep.

Alucard stepped out of the shadows in front of her and said, "Did you still wish to go somewhere with me?" Akiko squeaked in surprise before composing herself and said, "Yes, I still do." Alucard took off his sunglasses and looked into her eyes, "Even after what you've seen?" Akiko nodded, "That vampire was a disgusting child rapist and deserved to die for all the people he killed. But you were drawing it out too long. Why?" Alucard put his sunglasses back on and turned his back to her before saying, "The same reason I didn't accept you…'invitation' when we first met." Before Akiko could ask him what he meant, he disappeared back into the shadows. She heard his voice in her head tell her, _I will be free tomorrow night, and have been given permission to leave the grounds. I've already made plans; you should wear something nice._

Akiko tried reaching out with her mind, and to her surprise she found Alucard. His mind felt very powerful and chaotic, like a hurricane. She thought to him, _How nicely should I dress? _Alucard didn't respond at first, but then her mind was filled with images of a fancy restaurant where the waiters and waitresses were impeccably dressed, and only the finest vintages of wine was poured. She then saw images of the Tower of London, a tour through it, and finally ending with a trip to the London Metropolitan Museum. Akiko took a minute to collect her thoughts, _so, fancy enough to not embarrass you at the restaurant, but not so insane that I can't be seen in public. _Alucard sent her an image of himself looking like the most beautiful man she had ever seen, with long raven hair and ivory skin, wearing a black suit with a red undershirt, _Something that matches me at least. I suggest you ask Seras for help. _With that, Alucard stopped telepathically speaking to her.

Akiko swallowed and quickly ran to Seras' room, knocking on it vigorously. "Alright, alright!" the blonde vampire yelled as she opened the door, "I was kind of busy reading you know." Akiko nodded, "I'm sorry to bother you, but Alucard and I are going on a date, and he suggested I get you to help me select a dress to wear." Seras stared at her like the kitsune had grown a second head before saying, "You…and Master…on a date…" Seras stared blankly for another minute before she yelled, "WHAAAATT!?" Akiko thought she heard Alucard faintly chuckle from down the hall, but dismissed it and told the Draculina, "Yes, I'm going on a date with Alucard, and need your help to pick out a dress."

"A-alright then…let me get dressed in something more…appropriate. You should get dressed too, and get any money you might have as well," Seras told her. Akiko nodded and headed to her room, where she quickly dressed herself in a pair of jeans and sneakers with a long-sleeved blouse that Hellsing had recovered from her apartment. She checked the weather on her phone and saw it would be chilly and put on a coat as well before grabbing her purse and heading out of her room. Seras was waiting for her, dressed similarly except her coat was pink while Akiko's was blue.

"So then, what is your budget?" Seras asked. Akiko pulled out twelve £100 notes in answer, and Seras just stared at it. "What? I was paid in cash before I hacked into your network, and had it changed to pounds. Sir Integra might have taken most of that cash when she conscripted me, but she didn't take all of it."

"An oversight I shan't make again," came the voice of Integra. Akiko's tail shot up as the fur on it stuck out in all directions, she was so shocked. Sir Integra walked over to the two and said, "So, Alucard is really going on a date. I never thought I'd see the day that that would happen." She faced Akiko as she approached and looked her up and down, and at the cash she still had in hand. The lady knight then turned to Seras and handed her a set of car keys, "Take the Volkswagen, I hear that they're becoming popular again. As for you," Sir Integra returned her attention to Akiko, "I suggest that you keep something in mind for your own good. Alucard was raised in the Medieval times, his values regarding women are very…peculiar. His life has been very unique, so I can't tell you how chivalrous he'll be. Don't expect a perfect gentleman." Akiko thought back to how Alucard had slaughtered the vampire and nodded.

Seras and Akiko left Sir Integra and headed for the garage, where a year 2000 black Volkswagen Beetle was waiting for them. Akiko couldn't help but giggle at the thought a woman like Sir Integra actually driving such a vehicle, before she saw other cars, mostly luxurious limousines and several sedans that seemed more her style. "If you're wondering," Seras said, "The Beetle is my personal car, when I'm allowed out." "How often does that happen?" Akiko asked as they got in and buckled up. "About once every two weeks or so. I had to earn the right to leave on my own, it took a while, but it's so worth it," Seras said as she started driving the Beetle out.

They quickly exited the Hellsing garage and through the road leading to the gates. The guards opened the gates after Seras gave them her identification and closed them as soon as she exited the grounds. Akiko lowered her door's windows and took a moment to enjoy the sights and sounds of London outside of the Hellsing Manor, she had missed the freedom she had before Hellsing. "It's liberating, isn't it?" Seras commented as she stopped at a light. "Yes, it is… How do you deal with knowing that you're that woman's…slave? Isn't it dehumanizing? Horrible?" Akiko asked the other woman. She couldn't understand how Seras could be so cheerful about her situation.

"It was, at first," Seras admitted as she started heading to the better parts of London to reach the high-end shopping malls. "But Integra is a genuinely caring person when you get to know her. Our mission is a terrifying one, and she has had to make hard, terrifying choices in order to protect humanity. It weighs on her, greatly. Over the last thirty years, she's often come to me to vent. Almost every time she has, she's broken down in tears over all the things she's had to do, she honestly believes that her soul is damned to Hell. You're starting to earn her trust; just give her time and you'll see she's only half the bitch she acts like."

Akiko chuckled at that, "That still leaves her as a pretty big bitch." Seras snickered a little, "I suppose." Seras parked the car and they got out in front of a large dress store. Akiko looked up and saw the name, Madame de Varney. "Holy shit…" the kitsune whispered to herself, Madame de Varney was one of the most high-end dress stores in all of Eurasia! Royalty bought from them! "Are you crazy?" Akiko asked Seras as she led her in, "We can't come in here!" Seras just smiled, "It's alright." The two of them went inside Madame de Varney and were immediately greeted by a tall black man in an immaculate blue suit, "Seras! It's been too long!" Seras went up and hugged the man and he hugged her back, "It's a pleasure as always, Bertie. I'm sorry I haven't been by recently, but I've had no need for a new dress in a while. However, my friend here could use your services."

The well-dressed black man, Bertie, turned to look at Akiko. She saw that he wore large glasses and his head was shaved bald, but he had a large smile on his face as he extended his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Seras', Miss…" "Akiko, Akiko Itto," the kitsune greeted as she shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bertrand Tussel." Bertrand Tussel, aka 'Bertie', smiled, "I see you are a fan of my work." Akiko nodded, "I've read a few articles, saw about a thousand pictures of your dresses online… You're one of the few professional designers who truly designs styles for all body types." Bertie nodded, "Indeed, I believe that all women should be beautiful, and have an equally beautiful dress. Now then, how may I help you, Miss Itto?"

"I need a dress, one that will match my date. He prefers black and red suits, I want something sexy, but will let me walk far, as we are going to several places for our date," Akiko immediately answered. Bertie nodded, "What would you say are your best features? What about yourself would you like to emphasize or minimize in your dress?" Akiko took a minute to think. She never really considered herself sexy, but she did occasionally see men looking at her butt or legs, if she wore shorts. She also had some pretty wide hips, without Seras' narrow waist to go with it. "I'm a bit pear shaped," Akiko told him, "I think my bum might be the better part of me, to be honest, but if you could maybe do something to…" she pushed her breasts together a little to emphasize her cleavage.

Bertie nodded, "Any color you prefer? Or style?" Akiko shrugged, "I'm not much of a fashion expert, sorry. I'm more of a computer whiz, but if you had something to show off my legs, that would be nice." Bertie took a minute to think before he snapped his fingers, "Final question, what is your budget for the dress, shoes will come with it of course." Akiko pulled out her £1200 and Bertie nodded again, "Please wait here, Miss Itto, I shall return with a few dresses for your consideration." Bertie went further into the store, leaving Seras and Akiko at the front, where they sat down at some waiting chairs.

"So, how do you know about this place?" Akiko asked her. "Well, let's just say that there's a certain someone who likes to have a well-dressed companion around them now and then," Seras answered coyly. "Oh…come on, tell me! Who's the lucky guy?" Akiko insisted. "Who says it's a man?" Seras replied. Akiko stopped then and thought for a minute. Her first thought seemed ludicrous, but she couldn't help but blurt out, "Don't tell me that you and Integra are a thing." Seras smirked a little, "Got it in one."

"What, seriously!?" Akiko blurted out, making everyone look at her, before she quieted down, "She's old, and so…even you admitted she's bitchy." Seras nodded, "And how old do you think I am?" That stopped Akiko cold, and she shut up. Seras explained, "I've known Integra Hellsing for thirty years now. In all that time, I've seen her face threats that a lesser human could never hope to and remain sane. She has struggled mightily for all that she has and is one of the strongest people I've ever known. I admit, as a child I never imagine I'd fall for a woman, but times have changed. I look back at all the things I've seen and survived, and I'm still amazed that I'm not even a hundred years old yet. Even if I live for a thousand years, I doubt I'll find many people like Integra."

"I have returned!" Bertie announced, with an entire rack of black and red dresses of almost twenty styles! He also had about a dozen pairs of shoes on another, smaller rack. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long. These are all the dresses I could find that matched your desire and budget, along with shoes. Please, take a moment, and enjoy. When you've made your choice of dress, I will give you the appropriate shoes," the tall fashion designer said.

For the next hour, Akiko tried on all the dresses Bertie had shown her, along with many combinations with the shoes, from flats to high heels to platforms. Seras watched her the entire time, unfortunately. The Draculina was too compassionate a critic and had nothing bad to say about any combination of dress and shoes, making it difficult for Akiko to decide what she liked best. Finally, Akiko stopped and pulled Seras into the changing room with her and said, "Come on, Seras! I can't decide what is best here!" Seras scratched her head and told her, "Sorry, Akiko, but it's hard to choose. You're a very lovely young woman, a lot of these dresses look great on you. And, it's your money, so it should ultimately be your choice." Seras checked her phone, "We need to hurry, we only have three hours before your date with Alucard."

Akiko grabbed her head in exasperation, and the illusion she had of being human was releases, showing her fox ears and tail in the process. _Think, think, something that shows off my legs and makes my boobs look good… Wait… THAT DRESS! _Akiko took a second to recreate her human disguise and chose her dress. Bertie smiled as he took it, "Ah yes, the Empire Waist style, with high-low skirt. These open-toed heels should match well." Bertie picked out the black dress and matching heels, the dress's waist was pinched enough with an embroidered frill section in the middle to push in and out her breasts to augment Akiko's bust, while the skirt was short in the front to show off her legs, but stylishly low in the back.

Bertie led them to the checkout, where Akiko paid for her new dress and shoes, and even managed to save £175 on her purchase even! Her dress picked, Akiko and Seras headed back to Hellsing to get her ready for her date with a vampire


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alucard sensed the time was right, and quickly transformed. His red coat and fedora faded into shadows, as his dark suit showed, while his hair grew until it was at least waist length. He decided to go in a more human fashion, for nostalgia's sake, and left through his door by opening and closing it. He went for Akiko's room, and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Seras asked from the other side. Alucard answered, "I am ready for our date, is Miss Itto ready?" Seras answered by opening the door, her shadow-arm forming a barrier, hiding Akiko. "TA-DAAA!" Seras happily said with a flourish, sweeping her shadow-arm away to reveal Akiko Itto. The kitsune's red hair was lightly curled and flowing down past her shoulders, her height augmented with open toed heels, her body tastefully revealed in a splendid black dress that emphasized her body, and her face had only a small amount of makeup, some light blush for her cheeks, bright red lipstick, and green eyeshadow to match her eyes.

"You are a vision of beauty," Alucard complimented her as he bowed at his waist and offered his hand, "May I have the honor of taking you to see the sights of London, Miss Itto?" Seras giggled a little, as did Akiko before she took his hand, "A pleasure, sir." Alucard offered his left arm, and Akiko entwined her arm around his, and Seras put a coat around Akiko's shoulders before they left the dungeons.

Hellsing soldiers saw them leaving as they went by, many of them staring at Akiko as she passed, their lustful thoughts obvious to everyone. Alucard was smiling the entire time, imagining to himself, _Look all you want, mortals. This beauty is one none of you shall have._

They met his Master waiting at the front door. She informed them, "The driver knows where to take you, he has been ordered to only take you to the spots you specified, Alucard. If you wish to go anywhere else, then you'll go on your own. Understood?" Alucard bowed to her, "I understand, my Master. If Miss Itto wishes to go anywhere else, I accept full responsibility for returning her back to Hellsing Manor." Integra nodded and walked away as Alucard and Akiko walked out to a waiting limousine and driver. "Where to first, sir?" the driver asked. "The Tower of London," Alucard said, "I've always enjoyed their tours, and a walk should help Miss Itto's appetite."

The driver did as he was instructed, taking the quickest path to the Tower of London. As he drove, Alucard asked Akiko, "Would you like to play a game?" Akiko looked at him, "Depends, will it ruin my makeup? Seras and I worked hard on it after all, and I would hate to ruin it so early into our date." Alucard answered, "No, something simple as we go about our date, get to know each other better. Twenty Questions, only we can ask any question, not just 'yes' or 'no' answers." Akiko snorted at this, "That's an old one… why not. Alright, can I go first?" Alucard nodded, "Be my guest."

Akiko took a moment then asked, "How old are you?" Alucard answered in response, "I will be five-hundred and ninety-nine years old come next July." Akiko asked, "You don't know the actual date?" Alucard shook his head, "We didn't celebrate 'birthdays' that long ago, one was never sure, even among the nobility, if the child would survive long enough for it to matter, and didn't record the exact date or time like this modern era. That's two questions by the way." Akiko nodded and asked a third question, "Were you Count Dracula?" Alucard nodded, "Yes." She took this information well and continued her questions: What was it like in Transylvania? How many wives did he have as a human? As a vampire? These and other general trivia questions really, about ten in all and Alucard answered them before they at last reached the Tower of London.

"Why don't we continue our game while we ride to our destinations?" Alucard suggested as they got out. "I like that idea," Akiko agreed. Alucard walked up to the tour guide and handed him two tickets, and they were immediately allowed in. Alucard and Akiko listened intently as they were led through the exhibits of medieval weapons and torture instruments. At times Alucard would interrupt and talk about the weapons or implements of torture, but the old tour guide took it in good humor, "A bit of an expert in Medieval History, sir?" Alucard smiled and winked, "Something like that." Akiko snickered, but they continued the tour until it was finally concluded. As they left the Tower, Akiko grabbed a comment card and gave their guide, an old man named Reginald, a ten out of ten rating.

The limousine was waiting for them, and took them to their next destination, an incredibly fancy French Cuisine restaurant called L'hrondille D'or. As they drove, they continued their game of Twenty Questions on the way, Akiko asked Alucard how many people he killed, how many vampires, how he was captured by Dr. Abraham van Helsing, how he met Integra and Seras, and others. Alucard answered her honestly the entire time, he was open with her the entire time, not hiding anything from her. To her credit, she didn't show much fear of him after learning so much about him. When her questions were asked, Alucard asked his first question, "You seem to not be too fearful of me, even though you know what a monster I am. Why?"

"Well, you're not a bad guy anymore… Mostly," Akiko started, "Plus, I'm pretty sure that Sir Hellsing wouldn't like it if you killed me, since I helped make her computer system about 1000% more secure, and got her on track to finding the people who hired me. And…you're not the only monster I've known in my life." Alucard nodded at her answer and continued with another question, "Why are you in England?" Akiko looked at him and swallowed a little, it was obvious how painfully the memory was for her. "I am a kitsune, my family has lived in Japan since the beginning of the world, or so my Grandfather always told me. I told you about all the powers kitsune are supposed to possess, but, I'm weak, even for my age. You've seen my illusions and pierced them easily, like swatting a fly.

"My Grandparents were the only ones that accepted me, the rest of my family was ashamed of my weakness. Grandfather and Grandmother did what they could to help me, but… One day, three years ago, they were caught in a trap. Yokai hunters are rare in Japan, but there are still some families that hunt for creatures like me, and they caught my Grandparents and killed them. Afterwards, my family drove me out, saying that if they ever saw me again, they would kill me. My Mother told me that I was a disgrace of a kitsune, and that it would have been best if I would kill myself. Luckily, I was smart enough with computers to become a good hacker and used those skills to get a ticket out of Japan, and to England. I've been applying my trade ever since, taking whatever jobs paid well, except for the creeps."

Alucard nodded at this, "I see. I can understand family difficulties, and I know what it feels like to never be able to return home. But I will admit, our circumstances are different." Before Alucard could ask more questions, they arrived at L'hondille D'or. Alucard stepped out of the limousine, and like a perfect gentleman helped Akiko out. They walked arm-in-arm inside, where the Maître d', a tall, bald old man with a large nose, walked up to them. "Welcome, Sir, Madam. May I have your reservations?" "Two for Alphonse Urqhart," Alucard said, and pulled two reservations from his coat. The Maître d' accepted the reservations and led them to their table.

L'hondille D'or was as grand as Akiko had heard, everywhere the walls were decorated with copies of amazing French paintings, and various corners had notable statues in imitation of Renaissance artists, all under a grand chandelier that seemed to be made of golden wires in such an intricate pattern that it seemed impossible to untangle. Their table was made of black oak wood, and their chairs were made of the same, polished so much they nearly shone. A waiter soon arrived and offered them menus, Alucard chose a seven-year old Bourgogne Pinot Noir for them to share while they decided on their food. The meal would be four course, salad, soup, entrée, and dessert. As she looked at the menu, Akiko asked, "Can you even eat normal food? I remember Seras once saying that she can't stomach normal food anymore since becoming a vampire." Alucard nodded, "She is still young, so her body can no longer tolerate it. It's the same for all vampires less than a hundred years old, they can devour only blood or alcoholic beverages. I can tolerate normal food, but the flavor is highly muted, and it gives me no nourishment." Akiko nodded at this, and decided on what she wanted, Alucard saying they would have whatever she decided.

For salad, it was salade niçoise, and a soupe à l'oignon afterwards. For their entrée, Akiko and Alucard dug into a beef bourguignon. Akiko couldn't help but moan as she ate the amazing dishes, helped by the fine wine she and Alucard split between them. When the time finally came for dessert, Akiko decided on a simple chocolate souffle split between her and Alucard. When the bill finally arrived, Akiko nearly screamed at how high the price was, only for Alucard to set her mind at ease by reminding her that it was all on Sir Integra's credit card. Alucard even gave the waiter a generous tip for his service. All seemed to be going very well, until they left. Their driver was waiting, but as soon as they were inside, he informed them, "I'm sorry, sir and ma'am, but something's come up, and Sir Hellsing wants us to return to HQ immediately." Alucard nodded, "Very well, drive on."

Akiko huffed in annoyance, while Alucard smiled and shrugged, "It was fun while it lasted."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Akiko and Alucard returned to the Hellsing Manor and immediately walked to Sir Integra's office. The Lady Knight was waiting for them along with Seras. "What troubles you, my Master?" Alucard asked as his black suit transformed into his usual red outfit. "Something is happening in the North, in the borders between England and Scotland. A small village called Vinsex has, apparently, been completely abandoned. There has been no traffic going outside of it for over a week, and what little social media has been outgoing from it has stopped as well. Calls made to Vinsex have yielded no results, and the regular authorities that investigated the village have not returned. Something is going on there, and we need to see what it is. I want the three of you to go to Vinsex and investigate what is happening. If a vampire is involved, eradicate it. Understood?"

Alucard took off his large fedora and put it over his heart before bowing, "It shall be done, my Master." "Itto," Sir Integra addressed Akiko, "Change into your uniform, the helicopter takes off in fifteen minutes." Akiko nodded and took off her heels before running to her room and quickly changing into her yellow Hellsing uniform and getting her Churchill rifle and Montgomery handgun, making sure they were loaded, and she had plenty of ammo on her. As she left her room, she saw Seras, lugging around two humongous cannons with her left shoulder and holding a large metal container in her right hand. Akiko stared at the cannons and Seras shrugged, "Integra said to be ready for anything." Akiko blurted out, "What are you expecting? GOJIRA!?"

"Thirty years ago, I shot down a bunch of missiles fired from a zeppelin piloted by Nazi vampires," Seras bluntly stated as they walked out of the dungeons. "Just make sure you're close to me or Master Alucard, and you'll be fine," the Draculina told the kitsune as they made their way to the helicopter pad, Alucard already waiting and holding two silver guns. "That looks new," Seras said as she strapped in. Alucard displayed his new gun and said, "Apparently, firearms had improved in the last thirty years. Master said this beauty will pack the same punch as my old Jackal with half the weight. It's called Silver Wolf. I can't wait to see it in action." The older vampire had a massive smile on his face as his eyes glowed with bloodlust while the helicopter took off.

The three hunters were silent as the helicopter flew through the air, all of them focused on the task at hand. Akiko's stomach was twisting in knots, although she was keeping her face neutral. She thought back to her last mission, and all the ghouls that she had to destroy, and that was with herself and Alucard. Now, they were breaking out the literal big guns and it made her wonder, what new horrors would they face. "Calm down, Miss Itto," Alucard told her, "Worrying about 'what might happen' will only distract you from what is in front of you." Akiko nodded and took a few slow, deep breaths to calm herself. Alucard nodded and Seras put her regular arm on Akiko's shoulder, "Nothing will happen to you, not with us here." Their assurances helped, and when the helicopter stopped over Vinsex, Akiko was in a much better mood. "Happy hunting, ladies," Alucard said, and jumped out of the helicopter, his red duster flying around in the wind.

Seras held her Harkonnen Cannons and ammo in her shadow arm and grabbed Akiko's waist while Akiko held on tightly to her and Seras jumped off, slowing their descent to land safely. _I'm already thirty meters to the North, I've detected no signs of ghouls or vampires. Most interesting, _Alucard telepathically communicated to them. Akiko checked her guns one more time and started running north while Seras led the way with her Cannons ready to fire. They entered the small village of Vinsex and immediately sensed something wrong. "I can't hear anyone," Akiko said, her hairs standing on end. The illusion she used to hide her kitsune features was gone, she had to focus on more important things now.

They found Alucard exiting a house. He reported, "No one inside but some pet turtles." He sniffed the air and the women did the same. "The villagers all left, and headed in that direction, if their scents are anything to go by," Alucard said, pointing with his Casull to the Southwest. He had both his guns out and closed his eyes as he led them Southwest. "Something involving some kind of psychic power was involved here, but it doesn't have the same taint as a vampire's influence. It feels familiar however," Alucard said. Akiko opened her mind, and stopped dead, she recognized this psychic signature. "Akira-nii-san," she whispered.

"Who?" Seras asked. Akiko swallowed, "One of my elder brothers, he was born about seventy years before me. He's very powerful, and his control over the fox fire is the third greatest in our family, only our oldest brother and our Mother are more powerful in it." Alucard smiled at this as he looked at Akiko over his shoulder, "A strong enemy, eh? This will be fun." Alucard's fedora flew off his head as he ran even faster to the Southwest. Akiko and Seras ran after him, only for the sound of gunfire to tear through the air. Akiko immediately ducked and got her rifle ready to fire, but then saw that it wasn't ghouls shooting at them.

"Oh no," she whispered as Alucard, already shot up so much one of his arms fell off, returned fire. Ten shots from his guns rang out, killing their attackers. "Oh God," Seras said, "Master, these are all humans!" Alucard's bloody injuries healed as he said, "They were in our way, and they were expecting us. Those bullets were silver, any other vampire would be dead now." Seras turned to Akiko, "Is your brother behind this?" Akiko nodded, "Akira-nii-san was very skilled in illusions. He could be controlling everyone in the village for all we know. We can't kill all of them. We need to break his spell."

"How?" Seras asked. Akiko answered, "I know the theory behind it, but I lack the raw power necessary. I think if Alucard joins his mind with mine, then I might have enough power." Alucard nodded but then said, "I think we should find our prey first. Do you think you could make an illusion to hide us from the villagers?" Akiko took a minute to think, "Yes, I think I can. I just hope that Akira-nii-san is only using an illusion on them. If his mind is connected to them, then more could be on the way. I need some paper, let's go into one of the houses." The three of them quickly got inside, all of the houses were unlocked, although they locked the door behind them, just in case.

Akiko made her way through the house and got into a child's room and found some watercolor paint and brush along with paper. She tore three pieces of paper out and then focused, making herself salivate more. The kitsune put the brush in her mouth to wet it and then mixed it with the paint and quickly painted the kanji for invisible, fukashi, on the papers. She clapped her hands together and chanted, "Mienaku naru kamo shiremasen. Mienaku naru kamo shiremasen. Mienaku naru kamo shiremasen." _May we become invisible._

The spell worked, and the three makeshift paper charms glowed faintly with power. Akiko turned to the vampires and said, "I'll set these on us. I have no idea how long they'll last though, so we need to act fast." Akiko licked the back of her charms and stuck them to Alucard and Seras' foreheads before applying one to herself. "Let's go," Alucard said, and they quickly left the house. Akiko sniffed the air and found her brother's scent. "This way," she said and took the lead. They soon ran into a group of five villagers carrying shotguns. They stopped and watched as the villagers walked right past them. "Yatta," Akiko exclaimed, "Follow me."

Akiko led the vampires through the village, every time they passed villagers, the villagers outright ignored them and kept on looking elsewhere. Steadily, with their weapons ever ready, the trio made their way through Vinsex until they reached a large mansion surrounded by the villagers that didn't go looking for them. Silently, Seras, Akiko, and Alucard passed these villagers, and headed inside. They entered an opulent entrance hall leading to a magnificent staircase, at the top of which lounged a male kitsune who greatly resembled Akiko down to his red hair and green eyes.

Akira Itto was wearing a simple red bath robe on his person and was idly twirling a shuriken on his left index finger. "Ah, is that you, Imouto? I was wondering why I smelled filth, I was worried that my slaves forgot how to clean themselves up," Akira Itto said. He then tossed the shuriken with pinpoint precision right into Alucard's forehead. Akiko's older brother snapped his fingers, and just like that, the invisibility spell was gone. "So, this is Hellsing. O-nii-san talked about you, said you shouldn't be underestimated," Akira said as he started walking down the steps.

"Akira-nii-san, you need to let the villagers go, now," Akiko said while Alucard pulled the shuriken out of his head. Akira ignored her and focused on Seras. Akira smiled at her and said, "Oh for the lovely women of England. I was wondering when I would find such a…fully blossomed English Rose such as you." Seras responded by pointing one of her Harkonnen Cannons at him and said, "Keep your eyes up, buster. And don't try anything funny with me." Akira smiled at this, it was a smile that resembled Alucard's before the vampire started a fight, "Go ahead, shoot me, the only question is…" A bright flash of light filled the room, and there were a hundred Akira's now and they all said, "Which one is the right one?"

"These tricks won't help you!" Alucard loudly bellowed before his eyes glowed red, and suddenly all of the copies of Akira were gone, but just as the copies disappeared, Akira threw a dozen shuriken at the trio. Akiko ducked just in time, but Alucard was hit by four more shuriken, two to his eyes and two to his chest, while Seras took all four in her stomach, making her stumble. "Are you alright!?" Akiko yelled as she looked and spotted her older brother taking aim at her. She quickly fired at him with her Churchill rifle, making him dodge.

He threw three shuriken as he dodged her gunfire, Akiko barely moved fast enough to avoid losing her eyes, she took two deep cuts to her right cheek instead. Seras recovered from her wounds and tried to aim with her Harkonnen Cannons, but stopped, "Damn it, there are civilians everywhere, if I fire it'll be a slaughter! We need to get them out of here!" Akiko yelled, "Alucard, join your mind with me! Stretch out with your mind and connect it to mine!" Alucard nodded and fired several shots at Akira to keep him occupied before Akiko felt his mind join hers.

It was overwhelming, like being enfolded into the night, while she was but a flickering candle. Akiko focused, and opened her mind to detect the spells Akira had over the villagers. She focused her mind and yelled out, "OIHARAU! OIHARAU! OIHARAU!" In an instant, with Alucard's power backing her up, the spells enslaving the villagers were dispelled. "Fire into the air, scare them to get out of the building!" Akiko yelled as she started firing her rifle into the ceiling. Alucard did likewise and the air was filled with the sounds of men, women, and children screaming. "Seras," Alucard ordered, "Go after him! We'll evacuate the humans!" Akiko and Alucard ran throughout the mansion, using their Third Eyes to find humans and get them to run away.

All was chaos, but after ten minutes, the civilians were all outside and away from immediate danger. Alucard and Akiko met back at the front of the mansion in time to see Seras fighting with Akira. Akira was now armed with a yari spear. Seras blocked with her Harkonnens and dodged as best she could, but the Cannons weren't meant to be used as personal weapons and she was on the defensive. "Seras! Move!" Akiko yelled as she started firing with her rifle at Akira. Seras jumped back just in time to avoid Akiko and Alucard's shots, but then Akira changed, turning into a small red fox with two tails. The fox was an even harder target to hit and dodged all their gunfire.

They all got an even bigger surprise as a wall of ice appeared in front of the fox, and a woman walked through the ice wall. She was a tall woman, almost six feet tall, with striking black hair and dark blue lips, contrasted with her pure white skin and icy blue eyes. She wore a disheveled red kimono that showed off her impressive cleavage and legs as well. "A yuki-onna!?" Akiko yelled. "Akira-chan, you were checking out the busty blonde, weren't you?" Akira jumped up on the top of the ice wall in his human form and said, "Maybe a little. Can you blame me? Her tits are almost as big as yours, Oyuki-chan." Alucard laughed, "So, another demon of the East comes to do battle, oh, this will be fun!" The yuki-onna, Oyuki quickly lifted her hands, and a fog covered the area. Alucard, Seras, and Akiko all grouped up back to back, ready to fire away.

Akira's voice echoed through their minds, _Consider this a declaration of war, Hellsing. Soon, this island will be the realm of the Yokai-gumi. I hope you are as challenging as legend has it. _The fog was dispersed, Akira and Oyuki were both gone with it. "This is bad, this is bad! This is so bad!" Akiko yelled as she clutched her head. "What did he mean by 'Yokai-gumi'?" Alucard asked. "Well, Master," Seras said, "Unless those anime translations I've read were wrong, a 'Yokai' is a spirit native to Japan, there are hundreds of different kinds of them. And 'gumi' means group. Meaning, the Yokai have joined forces!" Akiko nodded, "We could be facing an entire army!" All this gave Alucard pause, but then he smiled as his hair seemed to writhe around him, "I was worried that the world would be safer now than it was thirty years ago. Now I know otherwise, and it's a relief. Let them come, let their legions of demons all come! We will slaughter them all!"

The vampire's laughter echoed through the mansion, and Akiko could only wonder if it was based on the thrill of battle, confidence in his power, sheer madness, or all three combined.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Seras woke up that evening with Integra waiting for her. The knight was dressed as she usually did without her jacket on. Integra lifted up her arms and Seras got out of her coffin and wrapped her in a hug. "I can't believe we have to do this again," Integra whispered in her ear, "Another army of monsters. I had hoped that I could die without having to face such a nightmare again. I should have known that God wouldn't deal me such a light hand." Seras hugged her a little tighter, "We're stronger than we were then. We will get through it just like last time." Integra gave her a kiss in answer, and then told her, "We have work to do. We need to talk to Akiko and find out everything she knows about what we might be facing, these 'Yokai-gumi'."

"That could be difficult," Seras said as they walked together to Akiko's room. "Why?" Integra asked. "For one thing, there are over one-thousand different creatures in Japanese mythology identified as yokai," Seras said. Integra stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her. Seras nodded and Integra rubbed her good eye, "I'll need a drink after this is over." Integra then knocked on Akiko's door, and the kitsune said, "Come in." Seras and Integra entered and saw a chart on the wall with many pictures of…creatures, yokai.

Creatures of all shapes and sizes were shown on the chart on the wall, many of them crossed out and many more with question marks on the pictures in red ink. "I've been working on trying to figure out what we might be facing," Akiko explained. She had dark bags under her eyes and looked like she needed a large meal. "It was tough narrowing it down," the kitsune said with a sigh, "But I think I've narrowed it down. We won't be facing every species of yokai out there…maybe about three dozen or so."

"That's still a lot," Integra pointed out. "Yes…but only a few species of yokai are of human intelligence. If we find those and take care of their leaders then the rest should go back to Japan. As Akira-nii-san showed, there are other kitsune here, along with at least one, maybe more, yuki-onna, a kind of snow demon. Others that may be in charge are oni, which is sort of like a large ogre, and tanuki, raccoon-dogs. One other that we might encounter would be the tengu, a kind of bird-human hybrid. They can be very tricky for they are extremely wise and amazing martial artists. Any other yokai we face will be followers, I'm sure of this," Akiko explained.

"Very well. Seras, you and Akiko will draw up a list for me of all the yokai we may face. I want it done within three hours. I want their names, descriptions, and most importantly; how to kill them," Integra ordered. Akiko's jaw dropped and she immediately yelled in Japanese, "Anata wa kurutta furui meinu! Anata ga watashitachi ni nani o suru yo no tanonde iru no ka, gozonjidesuka!?" Sir Integra looked at her with a cold intensity that could almost freeze blood solid as she said, "You have your orders. And if any of what you said is an insult, I will punish you. I suggest you hop to it."

Akiko sat down in a chair and cursed, "Kuso sono furui meinu." She turned to Seras and said, "Well, do you think that you can type up really fast? Otherwise this will be impossible."

**_Three Hours Later_**

Sir Integra was trying to pacify her mind with a slow cigar. It wasn't working as well as she had hoped. Vampires? Simple. Werewolves? Rare but manageable. Japanese demons called yokai? What in God's good Earth was she in for? Integra's imagination was running wild, she had done some of her own research when she learned that they would be fighting yokai, and now her mind was filled with monsters of a million shapes and sizes from tiny worms that ate people slowly to giant skeletons, from weasels with scythes for paws to giant spiders with bull heads.

For whatever differences vampires may have had, they at least were the same species, but yokai was such a wide-ranging term that the old vampire hunter wondered if she shouldn't give Seras and Akiko a week to make up their list. She was about to call Seras to let her know they had more time, when someone slammed into her door. Sir Integra quickly drew her gun and aimed it at her door before saying, "Identify yourself now!"

"It's me," Akiko weakly said, and then Seras opened the door for her. An even more weary Akiko walked in holding a manilla envelope stuffed with papers. She put the envelope on Integra's desk, paying no attention to the gun in Integra's hand, and said, "Here's your list you wrinkly old bitch. I'm going to sleep now, and nothing you say or do is going to stop me from sleeping at least six hours. Good night!" Akiko then stood up and marched out with her head held high and her fox tail standing straight up. Integra opened her jaw in shock at what had transpired that her cigar fell from her lips. Only Seras' vampire speed let her catch it before it hit the floor.

Seras lifted it to Integra's lips and the knightly woman took it before putting her gun away and saying, "I think I might have pushed her too far." Seras nodded, "She worked very hard on this list, if I hadn't been the one transcribing it, I doubt we would have gotten it finished in time." Integra nodded and sat down to look at what Seras and Akiko had found out for her.

**_Six Hours Later_**

Akiko was awakened by a knocking on her door. "Go away," she groaned. "You told my Master six hours. It has been six hours," Alucard said on the other side of her door, "She requests our presence now so that we may plan our strategy to meet our enemies." Akiko got up and reluctantly put on her Hellsing uniform before walking out to see Alucard sans his fedora waiting for her. "I've heard from Seras about your attitude towards our Master," he said as they walked to Sir Integra's office. "I was very sleep deprived and stressed out," Akiko explained. Alucard chuckled, "That would be a good explanation. My Master doesn't often tolerate someone commenting on her age from what Seras told me. That being said…" Alucard turned his blazing red eyes to Akiko and darkly said, "I suggest you mind your tongue in the future." The kitsune swallowed and nodded as they reached Sir Integra's office.

Seras and Sir Integra were already waiting for them. "Good, you're here," Sir Integra said, and then announced, "England is in grave peril once again. This time from creatures known as yokai, who come all the way from Japan with apparent plans of conquest. I will not allow any such creatures to lay claim over my native soil, allowing them to run free and prey upon her people. After extensively reviewing all of the intel you, Seras and Akiko, have compiled I have set our computers to examine any signs of supernatural activity that has been reported either to police or social media. For now, all we can do is wait for the reports. Once we have signs of activity from the Yokai-gumi, we will strike. Go and prepare for battle." With this, the vampires and kitsune left her office.

As Akiko headed to her room, Alucard stopped her. "You are nervous. Fear rules your heart," he told her. Akiko nodded. "Don't let it control you. Out of all of us, you may be the most prepared to face our coming challenges," he assured her. Akiko responded, "We have a lot of fearsome challenges ahead of us. I hope that you and Seras are up to facing them." Alucard only smiled at this, "We shall see."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The night after Sir Integra told Alucard, Seras, and Akiko about her plan to locate the Yokai, they were all called into her office again. Sir Integra looked at her three best agents and announced, "We've had a Yokai sighting. If possible, I want Alucard or Seras to capture them." The Lady Knight turned her computer screen around and showed them a three second video of a man touching his head and transforming into a rather small raccoon before running away. "Tanuki," Akiko said, "A trickster and shapeshifter. They're very difficult to deal with. They have leaves that allow them to access their powers, if they touch the leaf to their heads, they can turn into anything they set their mind to, among other powers, such as possessing people."

"How dangerous are they?" Sir Integra asked. Akiko said, "Well, they're really not… Generally. Unless you make them angry. They're no more dangerous than the average human, as long as you don't make them angry then they won't have much reason to hurt you; but there are some psychos out there, just like people." Sir Integra nodded, "So, the plan is to capture this tanuki alive and try to interrogate him, maybe get him on our side. However, if he is dangerous to humans, you are authorized to terminate him with extreme prejudice. The helicopter is waiting to take you to Smithsfield, where the video was taken." Alucard bowed low and said, "As you wish, my Master." Seras and Akiko saluted, and they all marched off and got into the helicopter.

For this mission, Seras left her Harkonnen Cannons behind and was armed with two smaller guns, two .50 Desert Eagles. Akiko only carried her Montgomery handgun, while Alucard carried his two guns as usual. "Miss Itto," Alucard asked, "Tell us more about tanuki's. Can our weapons kill them?" Akiko nodded, "If you can hit them you can kill them. However, they are masters of illusion even more than the average kitsune. They can also possess humans, and they are vicious fighters when cornered. Also…" the kitsune started to blush and Alucard said, "What is it?" Akiko took a minute and finally said, "Well, they have very large…testicles. Huuuuuggggeeee!" She spread her arms out wide and Seras and Alucard stared at her. "You're kidding!" Seras said. Akiko shook her head, "In their true form, their testicles are so big that they can knock you out or even kill with them." Even Alucard had what could only be called a dumbfounded expression on his face at this information.

They made the rest of the trip silently, and Alucard grabbed Akiko before jumping down from the helicopter with Seras jumping down after them. Alucard and Seras slowed their descents with their telekinesis, and Alucard set Akiko down once they were on the ground. Akiko sniffed the air; she knew how a tanuki smelled. "I smell our tanuki," she told her companions, "I think that he's in a pub. Tanuki's like their drink." Seras and Alucard nodded, keeping their guns out of sight as they made their way through the town. Seras and Akiko got looks of appreciation from a lot of men and some women, but when they saw Alucard with them they gave the trio a wide berth. The three of them stopped outside of a pub called 'Kingfisher'.

Akiko smelled the air, "The booze and fried fish masks it, but he's in there. Look, we need to go about this peacefully. Tanuki aren't evil, but they are not creatures you want for your enemy. If we can get him on our side, then we'll have a good ally." Alucard asked, "How do we do that?" Akiko took a minute and said, "If you can defeat him in a contest, I think you can get him on your side." Alucard nodded, "Very well, lead me to this tanuki creature." The trio went into Kingfisher and Akiko pointed to a man in the bar. He looked like a rotund Japanese businessman in an undone grey suit, who seemed to have the rapt attention of an attractive blonde lady who looked way out of his league.

Alucard walked up and took the seat beside the tanuki in disguise and said, "Hello, friend." The tanuki looked at Alucard and Alucard said, "Let's not make this any uglier than it needs to be." The tanuki smiled at this, "Oh? Well then, if that's so, why not ask the blonde girl to sit next to me instead?" Alucard took off his hat, "Because it's me you'll be dealing with. My Master doesn't want a mess, she'd prefer you alive. Although, I've learned there are a number of things that are… not quite lethal." The tanuki got a serious look on his face then, "Alright, then, we'll do this my way. We'll do shots. We start with…vodka. After three shots we'll play Jan-Ken-Pon, what you English speakers call 'Rock-Paper-Scissors.' We play until someone wins three times, changing the liquor per round. You agree?" Alucard smiled, "Agreed. I'll buy the first round. Barkeep!"

Alucard put some £50 notes and told the bartender, "Six shots of vodka, three for me and my companion here. Smirnoff brand." The bartender nodded and poured the shots. Alucard and the tanuki drank their three shots of vodka and the tanuki said, "Now: Jan! Ken! Pon!" Alucard and the tanuki made their signs: first round went to the tanuki, paper covers rock. The tanuki smiled, "Alright, I'll buy the second round. Hey Charlie!" The bartender, Charlie, turned to him, "What'll it be, Mr. Goro?" The tanuki, 'Mr. Goro', said, "Six shots of Jameson whiskey, three for me and three for my friend here." The bartender nodded and made the shots. Again, Alucard and 'Mr. Goro' drank, and Alucard said, "Jan! Ken! Pon!" Round two again went to 'Mr. Goro', scissors cuts paper.

Mr. Goro smiled, "You're making this too easy for me. How about we make this more interesting. I saw you walking in with the two lovely girls earlier. Let me leave with the blonde one when I win the third round, and I'll go wherever you want to go." Seras heard this and immediately appeared in front of him, "Like Hell am I being sold off like some tart!" Alucard said, "Agreed." Seras looked at him and Alucard looked back at her. Akiko could feel the tension between them, but Seras quietly walked away. "Are you alright? Maybe there's another way?" Akiko asked. Seras shook her head, "Master has something up his sleeve. He's many things, but he's not the kind of man to gamble a woman's freedom away." Akiko wasn't sure as she saw Alucard order six shots of Beef Eater gin.

The two 'men' drank and 'Mr. Goro' said, "Jan! Ken! Pon!" This time, Alucard was the victor, rock breaks scissors. Mr. Goro laughed, "Finally, a challenge." For the fourth round, Mr. Goro ordered Kraken black rum. The two combatants drank, and Alucard yelled, "Jan! Ken! Pon!" To the surprise of the Hellsing agents, Alucard once again won the round, paper covers rock. Mr. Goro now was really sweating, and Alucard smirked at him, "A deal's a deal. I win then you come along peacefully. You are a man of your word, aren't you?" Mr. Goro nodded, "Last round. We'll be drinking Everclear. Can you handle it?" Alucard smiled, "Certainly." They ordered the Everclear, and Alucard actually looked nervous. Akiko saw that he was actually swaying a little as he drank the first two shots.

Mr. Goro was in the same state, they had drunk more than any single human could without throwing up. Akiko didn't know how much a vampire could drink, but she doubted they could drink as much as Alucard had without it affecting them. Mr. Goro cursed, "Shīné!" and finished his last shot, just as Alucard did the same. "Now, Jan! Ken! P-" They were interrupted when Alucard's fist shot out and clocked Mr. Goro right in the jaw with a loud, "POW!" Mr. Goro went down like a sack of bricks and Alucard picked him up. "Let's go!" he told the shocked ladies, and they left with their prey before anyone could stop them, quickly ducking into a dark alley.

"That didn't go how I thought it would," Akiko said. Alucard smiled, but then swayed and had to lean on a wall. Alucard puked all over the side of the wall and kept puking for a good five minutes. "I'm never going to drink that much again. Vampires aren't meant for it," he said before grabbing Mr. Goro and his companions and teleporting immediately to the Hellsing Mansion.

**Author's Note: NEVER! DRINK! LIKE! THIS! It is impossible, you WILL get sick and puke, and have a massive hangover, if you're lucky. If you're not, you could literally overdose on alcohol and need to go to the Hospital or die. Please drink responsibly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Once they were all in the Hellsing Mansion, Sir Integra had Mr. Goro confined to Alucard's dungeon. Akiko was ordered to put as many magic seals she could think of around Mr. Goro's section of Alucard's dungeon. It was the first time she was ever in Alucard's room; she was shocked by how sparse it was as she set up the magic circles and paper talismans. In all there were about a dozen different seals used to ensure that Mr. Goro stayed put. Once she was done, she looked at Alucard, who was sitting on the only piece of furniture in the room aside from his coffin, his throne. "It's rather empty in here," Akiko said. Alucard took off his sunglasses and explained, "I was captured over a hundred years ago, when I was known as Dracula. Professor Abraham van Helsing wasn't interested in my comfort. That said, I am not denied the necessities, and my Current Master allows me to roam the grounds as long as I do not leave the Mansion without her permission."

Akiko nodded and looked at Mr. Goro, sleeping in the middle of the sealing circles and talismans she had laid. "You need to be careful with him, tanuki are very tricky, and will do anything they can to escape when they are trapped," she said, and Sir Integra arrived just then. "It will take more than some raccoon's tricks to overcome Hellsing," the Knight said. She looked at the tanuki and asked, "If I step into the talismans, will it break the seals?" Akiko nodded. "Then I'll just have to wake him up politely," Sir Integra said, and then pulled out a handgun. Akiko quickly covered her ears as the shot rang through the room, enhanced by the closed space to deafening levels.

Mr. Goro shot up then as if he had been shot and yelled, "Wha? Nani!?" He looked around, still in his Human form, but now his tail was showing, and his ears as well. "Mr. Goro," Sir Integra started. Mr. Goro looked and saw Integra. His eyes started to glow red and his voice echoed through the room, "You know not what you are messing with, presumptuous bitch! RELEASE ME!" Sir Integra was cold as ice though as she asked Akiko, "Do regular bullets work on tanuki?" Akiko swallowed, "I'm not sure. I've never heard of anyone actually managing to shoot one before." Sir Integra nodded and then aimed and shot Mr. Goro in his right knee.

The tanuki's eyes stopped glowing and seemed to almost pop out of his eye sockets as he screamed in shock, "You shot me!" There was an explosion of smoke, and Mr. Goro returned to his regular tanuki form. He looked like an anthropomorphic raccoon-dog, about two feet tall with a straw hat on his head, and his testicles were behind his back, they were both as big as a basketball. "Wow, you weren't joking about his bollocks," Sir Integra said in surprise before regaining her composure. Mr. Goro was nursing his injured leg as the Lady Knight walked around him, just outside the sealing circle. "Now that I have your attention, I'd like to make you an offer. If you aid us in stopping the Yokai-gumi's plans, then you will be allowed to return to Japan, with twenty-million yen in cash. If you refuse, then my office will have a nice new raccoon skin decorating the wall," she said as Alucard followed close behind her. "Why don't you throw in a free blowjob while you're at it, you flat old bitch?" Mr. Goro grumbled in English as his hands glowed, and his wound appeared to heal.

Alucard drew his guns and pointed them at the tanuki, Akiko saw that he was specifically aiming at his large testicles, "Say something like that again about My Master, and I'll pop your balls." Mr. Goro raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright. Sheesh. Say I do help you; how do I know that you won't kill me as soon as I'm of no use to you?" Sir Integra nodded, "What would satisfy you? Sexual favors are off the table by the way." Mr. Goro scratched his furry chin; Akiko would have thought he was cute if she hadn't seen his previous behavior. "A blood pact. We both sign a contract and seal it with our blood, like what was proper in old Nippon. It will be binding for us both, and if either one of us violates it, then their life is forfeit," Mr. Goro said. "Very well, Ms. Itto," Sir Integra said, "Get a pen and paper, and a knife, I should have all of them in my desk." Akiko nodded and ran off to grab the items.

She found everything in Sir Integra's desk like she was told and ran back to Alucard's dungeon. Mr. Goro and Sir Integra were both staring at each other as she returned. Mr. Goro spoke first, "Write this down exactly, in Japanese and in English. Think you can do that, kitsune?" Akiko just nodded and put the paper on the ground to start writing. Mr. Goro recited, "We, the mortal woman Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and Goro Akatsuki no Hokkaido, agree to this pact. In exchange for my life and twenty million yen, I, Goro Akatsuki no Hokkaido agree to aid Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing in her battle against the Yokai-gumi as an informant and advisor until the Yokai-gumi are gone from the United Kingdom. If I am forced to fight, this contract will witness Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing's guilt and her life is forfeit. If I betray Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing by misinformation, sabotage, or violence, then this contract will witness my guilt and my life is forfeit. If either of us commits any act of violence against the other, then that one's life is forfeit. So do we both swear by our names and blood."

Akiko needed time to write this both in Japanese and English, but she got it done. And she then made the lines so Sir Integra and Mr. Goro could sign it. She handed the pen to Sir Integra, who wrote down her name with the pen, and then cut her thumb with the knife and put her bloody thumbprint on it. "I believe this is how it was done in the past?" she asked Mr. Goro. Mr. Goro nodded. "Alucard, break the seals," Sir Integra said. Alucard used his foot to break the sealing circles and moved the paper charms out of the way to let Mr. Goro come out. The tanuki came out and took the pen, signed his name, then bit the thumb of his right paw and sealed the contract with his own bloody thumbprint. Thus was their deal made. "Now," Sir Integra said, "Tell me everything you know about the Yokai-gumi."

Mr. Goro scratched his chin before speaking, "From what I've gathered, they're actually out of their depth here. I've met their leaders, the three oldest children of a kitsune clan called the Itto Clan. Their names are Itto Aki, Itto Sakki; their oldest daughter, and Itto Akira. They're pretty powerful, for kitsune, but; they're terrible at organizing a group as big as they want. You gotta understand, Yokai aren't natural conquerors, for good reason. The humans in Japan respect nature and are a very superstitious people, who respect the old ways even in modern times. Because of that, they've never had to wage a full-scale battle in a thousand years. Even Yokai's lifespans are finite, and few of them live for a thousand years, because of that, most Yokai can't fight a large-scale battle, they don't have the skills or tactical knowledge for it.

"I don't know about their numbers, but I know that they were looking for lieutenants last I heard, and they're still hoping for more to arrive from Japan. They number in the hundreds; however, they haven't reached a thousand yet. Also, they're barely held together. It's only the fear of the Itto Clan that keeps them together. Otherwise, they would all disband and head back home. The Itto act like they can handle it, but the whole thing's a giant clusterfuck, a house of cards waiting to fall. For now. But, if they can secure, say, a thousand and eighty Yokai, then these islands will be theirs for the taking."

"Why that number specifically?" Sir Integra immediately asked. "I'm not sure, they haven't shared the details of that to us. I can only assume it's for some kind of ritual. That kind of magic isn't my specialty, so I don't know much more about it," Mr. Goro told her. "I see. Then, you will be staying here for now. We want you to be where we can easily find you in case you remember anything else," Sir Integra told the tanuki. "You mean in this creepy ass dungeon with that guy!?" the tanuki screamed, pointing at Alucard. "No, I mean in the Hellsing Manor. You can go into the surrounding forests if you like, they're my property. However, the Mansion itself may be the safest spot you can be in, in case the Yokai-gumi get any cute ideas," Sir Integra said as she turned and walked out of Alucard's room. Mr. Goro took one look at Alucard and turned into his human form and followed after her.

"Well, this has been…informative," Akiko said to Alucard. "Indeed. It seems that this won't be as much fun as I imagined," Alucard shrugged.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The evening after Mr. Goro was drafted to help the Hellsing Organization found Akiko and Seras in the gym of the Mansion. Both of them were dressed in their uniforms and in fighting positions. Akiko eyed Seras as the vampire looked back at her. Seras had always beaten Akiko during these sparring sessions, but Akiko was determined to win at least once. Suddenly, the kitsune darted forward at Seras. Seras moved to block a kick to her head, but Akiko stopped and kicked at her knee instead. Seras jumped back just in time to avoid it, and Akiko pressed her attack. She went after Seras, throwing combinations of jabs and cross punches while Seras retreated several more steps before blocking her blows with her forearms.

Seras threw a quick punch that scrapped Akiko's cheek, and Akiko went for a sweep. Seras jumped over her leg and stretched her shadow arm to Akiko. Akiko avoided the shadowy tentacle and jumped back to avoid it again. Seras saw her chance and went after her, sweeping her shadow arm like a whip, forcing Akiko to move and run faster than she ever had before to avoid it.

Akiko quickly grew frustrated; she had been so close this time! And now she was on the ropes. Again! No matter what she did, Seras always beat her at sparring, the vampire was stronger, faster, and had more experience at all of this. Akiko never could do anything right! Her siblings were better than her, Alucard was better than her, even Seras was better than her! The frustration and anger at everything and everyone exploded through her, all at once! Before she knew what was happening, Akiko was surrounded by bright blue fire!

"What the Hell!?" Seras screamed in surprise. Akiko looked at her hands and saw herself in a mirror, she was surrounded by foxfire. "Is that foxfire?" Seras asked. Akiko nodded, surprised; the fire surrounded her and didn't burn her, it felt both comforting and furious at the same time, like normal fire. Seras withdrew her shadow arm and walked up to Akiko, "Can you…shut it off?" Akiko concentrated on more calming thoughts, like being at her computer and hacking through an easy system, using her knowledge to send pedophile's computers to the stone age, having a full stomach and no one threatening her, and the fire disappeared. "We need to learn how to use this," Seras said, "Anything that we can use that your family doesn't know about will be to our advantage."

Akiko nodded, and thought back to when she activated the fox fire, she focused all her rage, frustration, and anger, and the foxfire surrounded her again. Seras looked at her and it was clear that the gears were grinding in her head. "What are you thinking?" Akiko asked Seras. "Do you think it works like ki, like in shonen battle anime?" Akiko didn't know what to say to that and took a minute to think about it. "Maybe? Let me see," the kitsune said as she concentrated. She put her hands together and focused her mind, imagining her foxfire coalescing into a single fireball.

Slowly a small spark appeared between her hands, and then focused and grew until she had a ball of foxfire between her hands about the size of a healthy grapefruit. "Make it move!" Seras excitedly said, and Akiko concentrated more on the fireball, and it floated away from her hands and circled her head. Akiko focused with her right index and middle fingers and used them to help her concentrate, allowing the fireball to move in more complex patterns. Figure eights, loops, swirls, and even kanji figures were made in the air with the foxfire ball.

Seras' ruby eyes were lit up in excitement, "This is amazing! I can't believe that this is your first time doing this!" Akiko nodded, "I know right? Maybe it's like the Force from Star Wars, I just got to stop thinking and feel it." Akiko made her foxfire ball fly towards Seras and swirl around her head. "I feel like a little girl playing with a fairy," Seras commented as she moved, and Akiko made the foxfire ball move with her. She 'chased' Seras like this around the room, Seras slowly speeding up until she was running as fast as any fit human her size would.

They were like this for almost a half hour, Akiko struggling now to keep up her concentration, when Seras stopped. Akiko briefly lost control, and that was when disaster struck. The foxfire ball hit Seras in her stomach, and the vampire lit up like a Molotov cocktail! Seras screamed as the supernatural fire burned her, "TURN IT OFF! STOP IT!" Akiko focused and concentrated on the fire, but no matter what, it wouldn't stop burning! The air was filled with Seras' screams the smell of her burning flesh as she went down and tried to use 'Stop, Drop, and Roll' to smother the fire, but she kept on burning. Akiko saw a fire extinguisher and quickly ran to grab it. She went back to Seras and use the fire extinguisher, emptying its contents all over her.

And still the foxfire burned as several Hellsing soldiers, Alucard, and Sir Integra ran into the room. "What did you do!?" Sir Integra yelled at Akiko. "I used foxfire! It was an accident! We were practicing with it and it accidentally hit her and I don't know how to stop it!" Akiko yelled back as Seras' pained screams started choking off as her body was blackening, charring, and she was moving more slowly. "STOP IT NOW!" Sir Integra screamed as her soldiers tried their own fire extinguishers and even a firehose, all in vain. "Akiko, focus! This is your power you need to control it or Seras will die!" Alucard said, actually sounding afraid for the younger vampire.

Akiko remembered how she had turned it off before and focused on her rage. The fire around Seras burned brighter for a second, before Akiko focused and calmed down. The flames slowly shrank before they finally died. Seras however was reduced to a charred black skeleton. "S-Seras?" Integra said as she stepped closer to her. "Seras!?" she yelled as she fell to her knees in front of the burned up Draculina. Seras didn't seem to be healing at all, everyone in the room silently watched her for fifteen minutes, and nothing happened. Sir Integra's head turned to look at the horrified Akiko, and Akiko was frozen in fear by the look in the woman's eyes. "You killed her…" Sir Integra said as she stood up.

"I…I…I…" Akiko couldn't talk, could barely breathe she was so paralyzed with fear as Sir Integra stalked up to her and drew a gun from her coat. Sir Integra grabbed her hair and pulled her closer as she put the gun to Akiko's forehead. Akiko squeezed her eyes shut as tears ran down her cheeks, when she heard a voice weakly say, _Don't…Integra… _"Seras!?" Integra and Akiko both said in shock. _Need…blood…_ Seras' voice said. Integra looked at Akiko and Akiko looked back at her. Integra put her gun away and pointed at one of her soldiers, "You, give me your combat knife." The soldier nodded and wordlessly gave it to her.

Integra turned to Akiko and told her, "You did this," she gestured to the charred skeleton that Seras was reduced to, "Now you will fix it." Akiko swallowed and nodded. She took the knife from Integra and went to Seras. She looked at Alucard and asked, "Should I let it go to her mouth…or something else?" Alucard took off his sunglasses and examined Seras closely. "Cover as much of her as you can. Even if you pass out, she needs all the blood she can get. Possibly an entire bath of blood," Alucard answered. Integra nodded and went to their blood supply, while Akiko took off the glove on her left hand and cut her palm. Akiko winced at the pain but still clenched her left hand to get the blood flowing as she poured her blood over Seras' charred body.

Seras' voice stated in Akiko's head, _Need…more… _"I'm sorry Seras," Akiko said as she adjusted the knife to her wrist and cut it deeply. Blood poured from her wrist, and Akiko felt herself becoming lightheaded quickly, but she continued to move her injured arm over Seras, coating her as much as she could with the lifegiving liquid. New flesh started to cover the black skeleton that was Seras, but only barely was she starting to resemble something human. Just enough of her healed for her to vocalize, "Mooore…bllooooddd…"

Sir Integra came into the room just then with two Hellsing soldiers behind her carrying a medium-sized tub filled with blood. Integra lifted Seras up and Alucard went to Akiko. He licked her palm and wrist both clean of blood, and she saw the bleeding stop as well. Meanwhile, Integra gently laid Seras into the blood-filled tub and waited. After five minutes, the blood seemed to lower, and slowly over ten minutes they watched as Seras' body absorbed the blood, until finally she emerged, fully healed; and completely naked as well. Sir Integra quickly took off her coat and covered Seras, then lifted her up bridal style. "Wait," Seras said, "Integra, this isn't Akiko's fault. Give me your word that you won't punish her for this, it was an accident, she shouldn't suffer for it." Integra looked back at the dizzy kitsune and then at Seras.

Integra sighed and told Akiko, "You can return to your room now. And…thank you for trying to help." Sir Integra carried Seras out of the gym and the soldiers returned to their stations. "Alucard…help me. I feel too weak to move," Akiko asked. Alucard picked her up bridal style as well and teleported to her room. He gently laid her down and said, "I'll see if we have anything hearty to help you recover in the kitchen." Akiko laid on her bed and wondered if discovering foxfire was worth all that had just happened.

Alucard returned five minutes later with a hot bowl of beef stew and a glass of orange juice. Akiko drank the orange juice and when she regained her strength, she dug into the hearty beef stew. As she ate, she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't stopped the foxfire in time, and wondered what it could do to other vampires.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The evening after Akiko discovered her foxfire, Sir Integra had reports of a 'river monster' haunting the River Wye on the border between England and Wales. There was a blurry video of the creature attacking a child, according to reports the child and their parents were never seen again. The child was a boy, Robert Carpenter, and his parents, Harriet and George Carpenter. When Integra told them the news, Akiko looked closely at the image. "This appears to be a kappa. They haunt the rivers and eat anyone foolish enough to invade their territory. They're nearly indestructible, unless you can weaken them," Akiko told Sir Integra. Seras spoke then, "They have a little hole in their head filled with water, right? You need to get rid of the water in the hole to do them in, right?" Akiko nodded, "That will weaken a kappa enough to kill them. However, if I remember my vampire mythology, you and Alucard will be useless, vampires are weak against running water, correct?"

Alucard nodded, "That is correct. Unfortunately, even I am weak against it, if I were to fall in it would render me as weak as any mortal man. I wouldn't die, but I would be rendered effectively powerless." Sir Integra nodded, "Then it's all up to you then, Miss Itto." Akiko nodded, "Yes sir, I understand!" The three of them headed to the helicopter and got on board, Akiko's head was spinning as she checked her guns to make sure they were ready.

As the helicopter took off, Alucard said, "You need to relax, Miss Itto. Fearing your enemy gives them unearned victory." Akiko looked at him, "I know but, I'm still afraid. Kappa's are monstrously strong, maybe an equal to Seras, if not you in raw strength. If it comes to a physical fight, I could be torn to shreds! I'm not strong enough to beat a kappa head on." Alucard nodded, "Then use treachery to defeat him. Didn't the Oriental General Sun Tzu say, 'The Art of War is based on deception'?" Akiko nodded, and stated to think of a possible plan. This would take cunning, she would need to think up something truly clever to do this, and looked at Alucard, "I will need your help for this."

**_An Hour Later_**

Akiko was bruised and bleeding slightly as she walked over to the River Wye. She was sore and had several bleeding bite wounds, only bites. Her clothes were torn, and she was unarmed. Luckily, no humans were nearby to see her, or the plan would fail. She leaned over the river and acted as if to clean her wounds, when something large and green jumped out of the river and roared at her. Akiko quickly crawled away from the kappa and revealed her kitsune ears and tail before yelling in Japanese, "Please, spare me, Kappa-sama!" The kappa stopped and looked at her. It was a brown skinned creature with a green turtle shell on its torso. Its hands and feet were webbed, and the kappa's limbs were full of knotted and wiry muscle. Its face resembled a turtle's, but with glowing red eyes and a hole on the top of its cranium where water shined in the moonlight.

"Kitsune," the kappa said, "Why are you here? Aki-dono said that he had a sister that had betrayed us." Akiko nodded and stood up, "It's true, I had joined Hellsing, I was wrong to do that. I was wrong about them. Please, let me explain." The kappa looked at her wounds and walked closer. Akiko's fear was mostly real as the kappa smelled her, "You wreak of the undead." Akiko nodded and pressed one of her wounds to increase the pain enough to make her cry, "I know. One of them, a male vampire called Alucard, he…he tried to rape me. He would have, if we hadn't been interrupted by the other one, a female named Seras. She flew into a rage at him, and the last I saw them they were fighting each other. I just ran as fast as I could to get away from them, before I made it here."

That was the best story Akiko could come up with to trick the kappa. The creature looked at her with sympathy and said, "If we tell Akira-dono this, then I am sure your family will welcome you back with open arms." Akiko smiled and said, "Thank you, so much. My name is Itto Akiko no Satsuma, daughter of Itto Daigoro no Satsuma." Akiko then bowed down in the proper Japanese fashion. The kappa didn't bow back! Instead, it said, "I am Manjuro the Kappa. It is a pleasure to meet you, Akiko-dono." The plan had failed! Akiko had hoped that this kappa would be fooled and bow back to her, draining the water in its skull, but this one was unusually smart for a kappa.

Akiko telepathically reached out and told Alucard, _Hurry here now! My plan failed, I'll try to keep him on land, but I don't know how long I can keep him here! _Akiko fell to her knees, "Please, Manjuro-san, stay with me, in case Alucard comes for me! I can't go underwater like you, and the vampire is too strong for me to face myself." Akiko forced herself to cry some more, and Manjuro the Kappa got closer to her and started to look around, "I will protect you, Akiko-dono. I shall call others first so that they can take you to your family." The kappa then made a series of whistles and clicks that made Akiko's ears hurt. "Others will come within the hour to escort you. I will protect you until then," Manjuro the kappa said and stood close to Akiko, his eyes open to look for Alucard.

_Hurry Alucard! I don't know who he's called, but they can't be good. I oversold the story! _Alucard telepathically responded, _That could work to our advantage. Just wait for us, we will be there in three minutes. _Akiko nodded to Manjuro the kappa and laid down on her side. Manjuro guarded her perfectly the entire time, before they smelled Alucard coming. "There you are," the No-Life King said as he emerged from the shadows, his hat and sunglasses gone and his eyes glowing with power. He turned to Manjuro and said, "So, you're a kappa. You look like you'd make a fine soup." Manjuro got between Akiko and Alucard and said in Japanese, "I won't let you hurt Akiko-dono. I will have your head, vampire!" Alucard's smile widened, he couldn't speak Japanese, but he understood the tone of a challenge.

Alucard darted forward, his red coat flying behind him as he slammed into the kappa hard enough to cause a small shockwave. Manjuro was pushed back a foot but didn't falter before he stepped back to try to send Alucard into the River Wye, but Alucard only made one step towards it before turning around. Manjuro slammed a large fist into Alucard's face, the sounds of bones breaking filled the air as Alucard was forced closer to the river. Alucard stood up and realigned his jaw before saying, "I see, you're certainly a strong one. I can't hold back if I want to win." Alucard made a rectangle with his fingers and put his hands near his right eye, "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3. 2. 1. Approval of situation A recognized, commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

The air swirled around them all as Akiko sensed power gathering and focusing within Alucard. The vampire smiled as pure darkness seemed to explode out of him and surrounded the three of them. "Now, creature, I'll show you the true power of Nosferatu!" The Darkness around them coalesced and reformed into Alucard, his hair now reached down to his knees and he was wearing what could only be described as a black leather outfit like something out of a bondage dungeon. "Let's go," Alucard said as Manjuro charged at him. He pushed Alucard back, closer to the River Wye the whole time, yet Alucard had his large grin on his face before he dug his heels in and stopped mere centimeters from falling into the river. Alucard then took a step forward, and another, and another. He pushed Manjuro back, smiling as the kappa struggled with all his might against him. "Is that all you got?" Alucard laughed before he kicked Manjuro in the face, sending him flying back two meters.

"I heard about the martial arts of Japan, I thought that you would show more technique than this," Alucard said as he moved so fast it was nearly teleportation and appeared in front of Manjuro. The water in the kappa's head had splattered out, and Manjuro seemed to wither with its loss. Alucard grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up, "This is just sad, if this is the strength of the Yokai-gumi, then we don't have much to worry about." Alucard opened his mouth wide and clamped down on the kappa's throat. Akiko watched as Alucard drained Manjuro the kappa dry before the vampire let go of him.

Alucard smiled, "I think I've learned some very valuable information. We need to head back to the Mansion quickly." Akiko nodded, "What about the body?" she asked, nodding to the dead kappa. Alucard looked at it and said, "We'll leave it, as a warning to our foes." Alucard took Akiko's hand and they teleported back to the Mansion.

Not five minutes later, three small creatures resembling weasels with scythes for front paws flew over and saw the body of Manjuro the kappa. One of the weasel creatures said in Japanese, "They have Akiko-dono. We must tell Aki-dono and Akira-dono and prepare a plan for rescue." The three yokai headed back the way they came, the air whistling from their speed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Alucard and Akiko returned to the Hellsing Mansion inside Sir Integra's office. She wasn't alone, Seras was with her, on her lap behind her desk. Akiko squeaked in embarrassment, and the two women turned to see the arrivals. Seras blushed almost as red as her uniform. The older woman wasn't blushing, only angry as she glared at Alucard and Akiko, "This had better be good." Alucard smiled as he said, "I have gathered perfect intel on our enemy, Master. I now know their numbers, species, and strategy for conquering England." Sir Integra's look of shock was almost humorous, her eye widened spectacularly, and her mouth would have dropped if she hadn't covered it up. Seras jumped up and said, "That's amazing! How did you learn all of that!?"

"Apparently that kappa we were sent to kill was actually a lieutenant in their organization," Alucard explained. "He was one of their first recruits and was privy to many meetings with the Yokai-gumi's leaders. The kappas, and Yokai that haunt the rivers and waterways would have attacked people and riverside villages, they were hoping to convince ocean dwelling Yokai to aid them as well, to cut England off by the ocean. And then, they would have had the Yokai such as kitsune and tanuki possess the Prime Minister and Members of Parliament to effectively control England from within. It would have been a rather subtle plan, if they hadn't gotten anxious to test their might against us." Integra nodded at all of this, "Tell me, how did you defeat this kappa lieutenant?"

Alucard and Akiko described their trap for the Kappa Manjuro, and the Hellsing leader took all of this information in. "He called for aid, you say? And believed that Miss Itto was our prisoner? This isn't good," Integra said as she stood up, "We need to get our men ready for an attack, right away!" "What?" Akiko yelled. "Don't you understand!? They think that you are our prisoner, they believe that you are here against your will, your BROTHERS believe that their SISTER is in danger! Even if it is only for appearance's sake, they will attempt a rescue of you! We need to be prepared for anything!" Integra said as she immediately got on her phone and started making calls. "Seras, go on the roof and keep your Third Eye open, use the Harkonnens. I'll get the mines set for detonation. Miss Itto, you go prepare any mystical protection you believe may be required, MOVE!"

"What about Mr. Goro? His illusions may help us as well," Alucard suggested. "Get him, tell him that his life depends on it, and see what he thinks up. Time is of the essence!" Integra ordered as she got the soldiers of Hellsing to man their battle stations. Soldiers ran throughout the mansion, armed to the teeth and prepared for an army to arrive. Barricades were made throughout the hallways and traps were set in every door and window. Spikes, spears, tripwire explosives, and a variety of sensors were brought out and put into position. All the while, Sir Integra Hellsing was in the thick of it all, directing troops and making sure they would know where the traps were so they wouldn't be injured by their own devices.

Akiko did what she could, quickly spreading around charms and talismans on the traps and walls of the mansion. It was all sheer chaos for her, it was more luck than skill that allowed her to apply the charms without bumping into any of the soldiers as they manned their stations. Within an hour everything was set in place, Mr. Goro was even persuaded to assist by making the traps even harder for Yokai to spot, while allowing Hellsing to see through his illusions. After that, it was a waiting game.

After applying her talismans, Akiko was assigned to the roof along with Seras. The female vampire was stock still, her eyes and Eye all opened and watching throughout the grounds of the Mansion. Her hands gripped the mighty Harkonnen Cannons tightly, ready to be used at a moments notice. Akiko's stomach was tying into knots, and her fox ears and tails showed her distress; her ears were flattened against her skull and her tail was stiff and sticking straight up. She almost screamed when Seras said, "Take deep breaths, Akiko." Akiko swallowed and took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled slowly out her mouth.

Seras smiled and turned to her, it was the comforting smile that made Akiko think of an older sister, "That's it, just remember to keep breathing. That's all you can do right now, keep breathing and keep your eyes open." Akiko felt herself calm down, her pulse stopped racing at least, and she asked Seras, "How can you keep calm like this?" Seras sighed and sadly said, "My first year in Hellsing, the Mansion was attacked, twice. I watched many good men die horrible deaths they did not deserve. Maybe it's because I'm stronger now than I was then, maybe I've lost something in the last thirty years, I'm not sure. Right now, I feel calmer than I did then; I think we have a better chance this time around."

She was quickly interrupted by the sounds of screams from the soldiers. It looked like a gigantic horde of mosquitoes, all of them as large as bulldogs, was flying in. Akiko quickly yelled, "It's an illusion! It's not real!" Seras opened her Third Eye and saw she was telling the truth. Seras then telepathically sent a message to everyone in the Mansion, _Hold your positions! It's an illusion! Hold your positions! _Akiko opened her mind to try to sense who it was that was creating the illusion, "This must be Sakki-nee-san's work, she always had a thing for bugs." Seras growled, "Damn it, I can't find her!" Akiko said, "Give me a minute, I have an idea! You and Alucard unite your psychic powers with mine, and I will be able to counter this illusion with one of our own! If I do this well, then we'll survive this night!"

Alucard then walked out of the shadows behind them, his hair billowing in the wind, "That's a good plan. What kind of illusion will you make?" Akiko explained, "One of the natural predators of mosquitoes." Alucard chuckled at this as his mind enveloped Akiko's, and Seras' followed. Seras felt like light, oddly enough, a powerful light that burned brightly despite its source. Their combined power was nearly overwhelming, and Akiko telepathically reached out to the vampires, _We need to all focus together. Focus on bats! A giant swarm of bats like has never been seen before! _

Within a minute that felt like an hour, a gigantic swarm of bats appeared out of nowhere and swirled around the Mansion. Every bat had a wingspan of at least three meters, all of them rendered in such exquisite detail that Akiko almost thought they were real when she saw them with her own eyes. She noted that they were all vampire bats as the illusory bat swarm flew at the fake mosquito hoard. It was a slaughter as the bats swarmed in and devoured the mosquitoes as if they were real. The battle was absolutely one-sided the whole time, and it was difficult for Akiko to keep it up, if she hadn't had Alucard and Seras backing her up, it would have been impossible. After five minutes of maintaining the illusion, the mosquito hoard illusion was no more.

When the last mosquito was gone, the bats disappeared, and Akiko collapsed. Alucard caught her and helped her gently sit down, "You did well, it would seem that that was all they could think to do for now." When he finished speaking, a massive woman in a red kimono appeared from thin air, her hair and eyes like Akiko's, but her chin was more pointed and her skin paler. "Sakki-nee-san," Akiko whispered in fear. The giant woman was obviously an illusion as it spoke with a voice as loud as cannon fire, "**THIS BATTLE HAS ONLY BEGUN, HELLSING. MARK MY WORDS, THE YOKAI HAVE EYES AND EARS EVERYWHERE! WE WILL FIND A CRACK IN YOUR ARMOR, AND WHEN WE DO, WE SHALL SLAUGHTER YOU AAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!**"

The illusion of Itto Sakki disappeared like fog, and Seras asked, "Is it over for tonight?" Akiko swallowed, "Maybe? Large illusions like that are difficult to maintain, and having an illusion destroyed by a stronger one causes psychic backlash, it feels like getting hit in the head with a kanabo club. She must have felt it like a million times, that last one was a bluff, it has to have been!" Alucard nodded, "Perhaps. For now, you need to rest. If you are needed further, then we shall call on you." Akiko was more tired than she realized, and passed out by the time Alucard was done talking.

The vampire lifted her up princess style and teleported to her dungeon. He gently laid her down on her bed and covered her up after taking her shoes off. He quietly left her room and returned to the roof with Seras. The Draculina smirked at him and Alucard said, "Do you have something on your mind, Police Girl?" Seras just smiled, "You seem to have taken a shine to Akiko." The No-Life King snorted and said, "Keep your eyes open for the enemy."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Akiko awoke in the morning. She was in bed, the Hellsing Mansion was apparently still standing. She got out of her room and started walking through the Mansion. There were soldiers on high alert, but they looked fresh and well rested. Akiko opened her mind to the soldiers, not enough to truly read their minds but enough to get a broad sense of what was happening. Apparently, her stunt from last night had delayed the attack. After shattering Sakki-nee-san's illusions, the Yokai-gumi had decided not to attack. Their plan seemed to depend on those illusions distracting Hellsing long enough for the Yokai to attack and slaughter them. But without the illusions to cover their approach, they had decided to retreat.

The kitsune sighed in relief as she headed for the Mess Hall and got something to eat. She saw Sir Integra was there, looking very old and tired with a hot cup of coffee near her. "Good morning, Sir Hellsing," Akiko greeted the Hellsing leader. Sir Integra looked up at her and said, "Good morning, Miss Itto. Alucard and Seras are resting now, they told me you were of great assistance to them last night." Akiko smiled at that, "Thank you. It was my idea, but it never would have worked without their power backing me up." Sir Integra gulped down her coffee, then looked at Akiko.

She said, "I misjudged you, Miss Itto. You have been a greater help to Hellsing than I thought you would be. I…treated you worse than you deserved. For that, I am sorry." Akiko was so surprised at this apology that her ears and tail shot up in shock. "I…thank you, Sir Integra. I…hope that things can be better for us, after this is over," Akiko managed to say. Sir Integra walked away, and Akiko focused on eating breakfast.

After finishing her breakfast and getting ready for the day, Akiko got dressed in her Hellsing Uniform and headed to Alucard's room. As she stood in front of his door, she sensed his immense power even more acutely than before. Alucard was on an entirely different level, in a direct fight with her siblings he would easily win. But, if her parents, especially her Father, were involved with the Yokai-gumi, then even he might be defeated. She felt a certain attraction to the vampire; even knowing what kind of creature he was, she thought that there was something…human still within him.

She entered the dungeon and saw Alucard's throne and side table. She walked further inside and eventually saw it. His coffin. Akiko could almost see the dark aura around it, dangerous and abominable power that corrupted the boundaries of Life and Death. Some of the electricity that coursed up and down her spine was from fear, and some of it was from excitement. There was a thrill-seeking spirit in all kitsune, it was why they were famous as tricksters. That thrill seeking was what led to Akiko becoming a hacker in the first place.

She went to touch the lid of the coffin, and it suddenly exploded open, and Alucard's hand grabbed her wrist. His clothes were different, a black tuxedo and cape, his hair was longer and he had a moustache and short whiskers on his cheeks and chin, but his glowing red eyes were brighter than a flashlight as he sat up and said, "What do you want." It was a demand more than a question. "I wanted to spend some more time with you," Akiko answered. "Why?" he asked before letting her wrist go and returning to his usual, red-coated appearance.

"I…think that I…might feel…attracted to you?" Akiko answered him. "Attraction," Alucard repeated as he climbed out of his coffin. He stood up to his full height and Akiko looked up at his face. This man, this abomination, this creature, this vampire was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. She was blushing as she thought about her experiences with Alucard; he could be amazingly kind and cruel in equal measure. Like a demon, or a god. "Are you…willing to have me?" she asked him bluntly. Alucard looked at her now, genuinely surprised at her offer. He reassumed his calm demeanor and said, "What do you expect to come of such a thing? I am centuries older than you are; our homelands never knew each other, if things had been different, I would have killed you." Alucard gave a dry chuckle, "Most humans would hardly consider those things grounds for a healthy relationship."

"But neither of us is human," Akiko reminded him. "Barring some outside accident or violence, I will live for centuries longer than any human has ever lived. We both have powers and abilities that humans can't imagine. I may not be a natural killer, like vampires, but I'm no angel either. If Sir Hellsing hadn't seized my equipment and conscripted me into working for her, I'd probably have stolen a lot of money from various people right now. The 21st century is a godsend for thieves who are quick and intelligent."

Alucard sighed through his nose at this as he sat down on his throne. Akiko went to him and looked directly into his blood-red eyes. She saw centuries of rage and hatred struggling with equal measures of pain and sorrow, and a faint spark of hope as well. Akiko moved closer, and Alucard did nothing to stop her as she slid into his lap. Akiko moved closer and pursed her lips before finally kissing the No-Life King. "We won't have a normal life, even after this adventure is over," Alucard told her as they broke off the kiss. "I don't need a normal life," Akiko responded as they kissed again.

They were interrupted when they heard the door open. Seras was looking at them, blushing red. Akiko blushed as well, and Alucard said, "Care to join us, Police Girl?" Seras squeaked and quickly left, and Alucard's laughs filled the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After three nights with no sign that the Yokai-gumi would launch another attack, Sir Integra decided on a plan to go on the attack. It all depended on them finding and defeating the Itto Clan quickly, to cut off the head of the snake. Hellsing had managed to defeat them at their own game of illusions, surely there would be unrest in the ranks. If they could defeat, or better yet, eliminate, them now then the others would disperse. Akiko was sure of this, England was not their home, her people were not their people; they had no true connection to the land or its gods.

However, Seras had her doubts. "But, what if they are desperate? I don't know anything about Yokai aside from what I've seen in anime, but I've seen a few documentaries on immigrants, and conquerors. It's only when they are desperate that they leave their lands, conquerors go to gain things; land or resources, that they are lacking. They might fight hard, if they believe that it is for their future." Everyone took this in, and all eyes returned to Akiko. The kitsune nodded, "That might be the case… I remember when I was young, the older yokai that my parents met would complain about how they were getting weaker. I thought that it was their age; they were centuries old. But, maybe things are changing in Japan. It's been a long time since I was there. We should ask Goro-san."

Seras went to fetch the tanuki, and he arrived in his human form wearing a suit and looking unhappy. Sir Integra looked at him and asked, "Tell me, what has happened in Japan recently? Could there be a reason that the Yokai would need to take England? We need to know in order to plan our counterattack." Goro scratched his chin as he thought, then nodded, "Yes, things have gotten worse in Japan. Unfortunately, the people are not as prosperous as they once were, not as fecund. Supernatural creatures like us are more than flesh. Humans have great psychic energy within; they rarely know how powerful it could be.

"Their knowledge, belief, and faith in creatures such as us helps to create an aura that sustains and empowers us. I suspect it is the same for Western creatures, though I'm not sure. Unfortunately, for decades Japan has been on the decline. Their people overworked and their social rules for mating has been crap. They're simply too shy to fuck, too tired to fuck from working too hard, or the women don't want to fuck the men because they're not interested. Along with a lot of other things.

"The point is, the population is dying out and weakening, as is their knowledge and belief in Yokai. With less people means a weaker aura. Some Yokai have power that can only be described in terms of 'godly', yet even they are growing weaker. Thankfully, the people have been successful in exporting their culture, Yokai are known throughout the developed world. Maybe not as in Japan, but in time, that knowledge can grow. Especially if someone enterprising could manipulate the people of a world into learning more about us. We're not desperate, yet. But, in about a hundred years, our existence could be threatened. For long-lived creatures like us, the clock is ticking," Goro explained.

Akiko nodded, "He's right. Things like anime and appreciation for Japan's myths and culture has helped Yokai that went to other nations. Plus, the populations are still growing in other countries. The United States would be too big, and Yokai prefer land like theirs. The United Kingdom is an island commonwealth, that must be why they chose to come here." Sir Integra nodded at all of this information. "I see… So it may not be as easy to drive them out as I thought… Would any of them be willing to negotiate?" she asked. Alucard took off his glasses, "Master, are you suggesting that you could hire these demons, shades, spirits, and false pagan gods to work for you?" He had a large smile on his face as he spoke.

"If they are willing to talk, I may be able to make arrangements with some of them. Thin the herd, so to speak. Not for all of them, of course, but hopefully enough to make a difference," the female knight explained. "Plus, they might possess valuable intelligence. We still don't know why the Itto Clan need 1080 Yokai exactly. We need to do some research on the significance of that number. Miss Itto, do you know of any rituals that may be used involving the number 1080?"

Akiko wracked her brain and thought hard before shaking her head. "I've never heard of anything involving that particular number. In Japan, 108 is the number of pressure points martial artists can strike, and the number of beads on Buddhist prayer beads and each has a prayer. On New Year, bells are tolled exactly 108 times to celebrate he renewal of the Earth. And I've heard that 10 is the number of completeness and completion. It seems significant, but I've never heard of anything involving multiplying 108 by 10," Akiko explained. All eyes turned to Goro, who shrugged, "I know as much as the kitsune does."

Sir Integra then looked at Goro, "Do you think that the Yokai-gumi know that you are with us?" Goro shook his head, "I doubt it. I wasn't even an official member; I just came because I wanted to find a busty blonde to fool around with and learned some things talking to others." Seras glared pointedly at the tanuki but said nothing. Sir Integra smiled then, "I have an idea."

**The Next Night**

Goro was dressed in a less than great way, with his clothes torn up and some blood on them as well. They had to sell the deception; it would be a risky gamble as is. IF they learned he was working with Hellsing, he was dead. He had to let Alucard give him a few scratches and bruises to make it look like he had been in a fight. That vampire bastard enjoyed it too much, but it worked. Goro looked like shit, any Yokai that saw him would buy that he had barely escaped with his life. He soon made his way to a nightclub in London that he knew some Yokai were using as a hideaway.

It was cool inside the club even with all the people dancing together. Some would credit that to a good AC system, but he knew the real reason. The club was favored by a trio of yuki-onna, snow women. They weren't hard to find, the yuki-onna wore short shorts and bikini tops despite the cold, their long legs and flawlessly pale skin was revealed for everyone. _Concentrate on your mission, raccoon. Or I will introduce you to some of my favorite methods of torture, _the vampire Alucard threatened in Goro's head. In order to keep track of him, Alucard was in constant telepathic connection with him.

Goro made his way to the yuki-onna trio and greeted them in their native language, "Konbanwa, ojosama." _Good evening, Milady. _The yuki-onna looked at him before one, a tall one with blue lips and icy blue eyes who seemed close to two meters tall, haughtily replied, "Koko de kitanai araiguma wan ani o shite imasu ka? Anata we inu ga kanda nanika no yo ni miemasu?" _What is a filthy racoon like you doing here? You look like something a dog chewed up. _They continued speaking in Japanese, "I attempted to rescue Lady Itto Akiko from the clutches of the Hellsing Organization. I was defeated, and barely escaped with my life." At the mention of the Hellsing organization, the tall yuki-onna looked at Goro and said, "Come with me."

Goro followed her into a backroom where he saw an even taller kitsune man meditating. He had bright red hair and piercing green eyes, he saw the resemblance to Akiko immediately. His face had the look of wisdom beyond his years, as well as cruelty. "This had better be good. I am not like Akira, Oyuki. Just because you are his favorite harlot does not give you any special favor with me," the kitsune said. Oyuki trembled as she said, "This tanuki attempted to rescue Akiko-dono, Aki-dono. He might have important information for us."

Itto Aki, the leader of the Yokai-gumi stood up and walked over to Goro. He glared into his eyes, his eyes pierced Goro's soul, just like Alucard's. "Tell me all you know."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It had been hours before the interrogation was over. Goro was regretting many of his life choices now and was praying to whoever was listening that he would get out of this alive. Itto Aki had questioned him thoroughly, never blinking as he asked him what he knew, over and over again, to make sure he was being truthful. The entire time, he was having servants bring forth various weapons and instruments of torture from Europe as well as Japan. Thumbscrews, the choking pear, brands, spikes, whips, a wooden horse, knives and needles of various lengths, some of them serrated, barbed wire, a fully charged car battery, and others were presented to him. As Itto Aki interrogated him, he threatened to use any and all of them if he thought Goro was lying. He even brought forth a tub of saltwater and then cut Goro's cheek and washed it with it. The burning was almost as bad as fire, and Itto said he would use all the instruments of torture on him, and make sure his wounds were washed with the saltwater if he discovered he was lying.

He was ashamed to admit, but he pissed himself at the thought of experiencing all that pain throughout his body. At last it was over, and Aki grabbed him and pulled him into a room. It was a normal Japanese room with a futon, rice maker, fridge, microwave, and even tatami mats for the floor. "Stay here, while I see if I can verify your information," the kitsune said, and roughly pushed him inside. "You may ask for any entertainment you'd like while you're here, even having Oyuki service you, but I'm sure my brother, Akira, will kill you if you do so," Aki said before shutting the door. Goro listened closely and heard him say to two guards, "If he tries to leave without mine or one of my lieutenant's permission, shoot his feet. If he persists, aim higher, but don't kill him."

_He's quite an amusing fellow, _Alucard chuckled in Goro's head. _You bastards! You knew that this would happen! _Goro telepathically yelled. _Not really, _Alucard responded, _I thought you'd be dead by now. Master thought something like this would happen. And dear Seras and Akiko thought you'd be given a reward and run of the place. Ah, to be young and innocent… _

Goro snorted, _Well, you know where they are now. So what the Hell am I supposed to do? _There was silence before he heard the hot blonde, Seras Victoria, in his head say, _Mr. Goro, I suggest that you find somewhere to hide if you can. We should be there in a quarter of an hour. There will be a lot of shooting. _Goro quickly said a prayer and went over to the fridge. It was fully stocked, and he quickly used his tanuki magic to shrink down until he was the size of a grain of rice. "I really hope this thing survives what's coming."

**Ten Minutes Later**

Alucard, Seras, Akiko, and about fifty Hellsing soldiers stood ready for the attack. Sir Integra's plan would rely on Alucard's teleportation power working in a way he never considered using it before. "I'm not entirely sure this will work, Master," Alucard told Sir Integra, "I've never had to move this many people before. Something could go wrong." Sir Integra replied, "That is true. However, it is a risk I am willing to take. At the very least, this will allow us to test your powers well enough. However, Miss Itto, I'm more concerned about your part in this. Do you really think you can succeed?" Akiko nodded, "With Alucard and Seras' help, I should be able to keep civilian casualties to a minimum."

"Then go, and end this!" Sir Integra ordered. Alucard took Seras' right hand in his left and Akiko's in his right. Seras then sent her left shadow-tentacle arm out until it was spread out on the floor and touching all of the assembled soldiers, and Akiko's mind opened up to Alucard and Seras' minds. She felt their combined vampiric power flowing through her and knew that she could do it. Alucard then had only to think of the location of the nightclub from Goro-san's mind, and in an instant, they were there. Akiko quickly opened her mind to the people in the club, identified the humans and said in a calm, soothing voice, "Sleep."

"GO NOW!" she quickly yelled to Alucard and Seras. Seras ran in first, kicking down the door. She was armed with two specially made Uzi submachine guns, and instantly started spraying bullets at the Yokai in the club, the humans were all asleep and too slumped over for her to hit. Alucard charged in with his own guns and followed her lead. Akiko stayed behind, focusing on keeping the humans asleep and out of harms way. Hellsing soldiers marched in and added to the slaughter as the Yokai struggled to mount a counterattack.

Some of the Yokai tried to use illusions, but the soldiers were all protected by Akiko's seals to allow them to see through all illusions. Akiko saw through her connection with the vampires what a terrible bloodbath it was, the Yokai were completely caught off-guard and struggled to flee, only for Hellsing soldiers to cut them down. The only way to survive was to get down on their knees and surrender. Akiko watched it all unfold through Seras and Alucard's eyes and was completely distracted by the battle going on in the nightclub. She didn't realize she was not alone until she heard the voice of her brother Akira yell, "You treacherous bitch!"

Akiko returned to her own mind just in time to avoid a stab from his spear. Oyuki ran at her and blew icy wind at her, trying to freeze her. Akiko revealed her ears and tail and then unleashed her fox fire to counter the yuki-onna's ice. Oyuki stopped and Akira yelled, "Impossible!" Akiko pointed her gun at her brother and said, "Akira-nii-san, I don't want to kill you. Surrender and I will make sure you are well treated. Both of you!" The older kitsune laughed, "You think we'll give up!? No! We've come too far for that! Godhood awaits us, we can't stop now!" Akira summoned foxfire to his hand and threw it at Akiko. Akiko reached out and caught it, then deflected the supernatural fire to Oyuki. Oyuki barely dodged the flames and yelled, "We need to go now!"

Soldiers were coming out of the Club and were already aiming at Oyuki and Akira. "This isn't over! I will personally make you suffer, you treacherous wench!" A shot rang out then and blew off Akira's right arm. Alucard stepped up, his red eyes glowing as he said, "Surrender, or you'll lose one of your legs next." He pointed one gun straight at Oyuki and said, "Make a single movement that isn't a surrender, and you die." Akira was screaming about his arm and was bleeding heavily. He would bleed to death in minutes if it wasn't stopped.

"Let me stop his bleeding!" Oyuki yelled. Alucard's mind connected with Akiko's and telepathically asked, _Should I let her help him? _Akiko said, "Do it, hurry!" Oyuki kept her hands raised as she went to Akira and put her hand on the stump of his shot off arm. She used her ice to freeze it, stopping the bleeding. Akira screamed in pain from having his stump flash-frozen, but managed to whimper, "Thank you, my beloved." Seras walked up to them and said, "Now, surrender. We'll see to him at Hellsing Headquarters." Before Oyuki or Akira could answer, everyone heard a thunderous voice yell out in their minds, **_THIS IS NOT OVER HELLSING! I SHALL COME FOR MY FAMILY, AND WHEN I COME, I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL! _**

Akiko fell to her knees from sheer terror, "Aki-nii-san…he's grown stronger…" Seras and Alucard quickly recovered and took Akira and Oyuki into custody. Alucard offered Akiko his hand and she took it. "That was just a bluff," the vampire assured her. "And if it's not?" she asked him. Alucard looked at her more seriously, and said, "If it comes to a fight, I cannot show him mercy. Akiko, you must accept that your brother will likely die if we have to fight." Akiko sadly nodded, "I know. I just wish there was a better way. As terrible as he is, he's still my family." Alucard nodded, "I know your pain, circumstances forced me to face my brother on the battlefield. If they surrender, I will spare your siblings. If not…" Alucard looked up as Seras prepared to teleport back to Hellsing HQ along with those Yokai who surrendered along with Mr. Goro. Alucard exhaled deeply, and they were all returned to the Hellsing Mansion.

Akiko headed straight to her room, and collapsed on her bed, exhausted.


End file.
